Stuck In High School
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: Ian Hecox just wants to make it through high school alive. Anthony Padilla just wants people to accept him for who he really is. When the new girl catches Ian's eye, he will have to come out of his shell to win her heart. Follow the smosh crew through high school!
1. Food Fights

**Soooooo, I wanted to make a story where the Smosh crew is in high school, and they are all sophomores. I know that they didn't go to high school together, and they're not all the same age, I hope that doesn't bother you. Also this will be set during the time they were in high school, so like 2002. This will be through Ian, Melanie, Kalel, and Anthony's POV. PS. They are not going to be friends in the beginning, that's actually part of the main conflict. I hope you guys like it. :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

*IAN'S POV*

I looked around the lunch room, while taking another bite out of my over cooked lasagna. I guess you could say I was people watching, but to be totally honest I was looking for the people that I was going to avoid this year. It's not that I really have a problem with anyone at my school, (ok that's a lie), but I just don't want to deal with the hot headed jerks of this school. The thing is though, they purposely make people hate them, but they're loved anyways. I do nothing, and I'm pinpointed by everyone. So what's the best solution? Just avoid them, and never go near them. That is what this school represents anyways right? Stick to your own social group, but I don't think that's right. For example, Jocks should be able to hang out with band geeks, and not have to be worried about being ridiculed. Maybe that's why I'm not popular.

I scanned the lunch room about three times until I made my conclusion. I looked over to my right. That's where the popular athletes sit. Like the football, basket ball players, and the cheerleaders. Right here in the middle of the cafeteria is where the non popular athletes sit. Like the volleyball team, soccer team, track and field team (such as myself), and the tennis team. On my left were the popular non athletes. Now these people I despise. Most of them were just arrogant rich kids, and the three I hated most were going to be sitting two tables across from me every day: Kyle, Samuel, and Anthony.

I looked over to the far side of the cafeteria. On the right were the band geeks, and gamer nerds. Sometimes I sit with the "gamer nerds" David, Matt, and Joshua, or as everyone calls them, Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Jovenshire. They're good friends of mine; sometimes we all get together and play video games in Lasercorn's basement. In the middle of the far side of the cafeteria is where the "art freaks" sit. Even though they're perfectly normal people, that's just what everyone calls them. This consisted of a variety of people such as: choir, dance club, art club, drama club, and guitar club. They aren't that bad, there are a lot of nice people in that group. Especially Mari takahashi, and Kalel Cullen. Kalel tutors me in chemistry, and when I need a pencil, Mari seems to always have one.

I took another bite of my lasagna. My friend Chris was talking to me about this year's new track uniforms, when Courtney and her group of friends walked into the cafeteria. Courtney was the most popular girl in school, and the most evil. Her heart was made out of coal, never cross her, because she will destroy you. She bit her bright pink lips as she peered out of the bangs of her long blonde hair, and batted her eyes. Her icy blue eyes darted across the lunch room like a serpent ready to strike its next victim. She walked towards her boyfriend Anthony Padilla, with her brainless friends following behind her.

"Is it me, or did the lunch room get colder?" Chris snickered while looking over at Courtney.

I laughed harder than I should have at that. My laughing stopped abruptly when I saw this girl. She was one of Courtney's friends, but I've never seen her before. The girl had light brown curly hair, and greenish brown eyes. _Wow, she doesn't look stupid, or mean. I wonder why she's hanging out with Courtney._ I thought. I must have been staring, because she stopped talking, and looked at me confused. In fact their whole table turned around and stared at me. So I smiled at her and waved like an idiot. _Smooth move dumb ass_.

"And that is Ian Hecox. Don't go near him Melanie, he's a complete loser." Courtney said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah. A complete loser." Kyle repeated.

"Yeah, what the hell are you staring at Hecocks?" Anthony asked with the same disgusted look as Courtney.

I just looked at them. I had no Idea what to say. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid this year. The girl just gave me a sympathetic look. _Oh great, she pity's me._ The group was still staring at me, awaiting my answer.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

After staring at me like I was the lowest of the low for a few more seconds, they went back to conversing with each other, and eating their lunch. The girl was still looking at me though, giving me the same apologetic look as before. She then went back to eating her lunch. What was it about her that made my stomach knot up? I continued to glance up at her when she wasn't looking, she was laughing at something Anthony had said. _She has a really pretty smile. _ Who was this girl? Where is she from? _Well whoever she is, I'm going to find out_. Finally I spoke after minutes of silence.

"Who is she?" I asked Chris who was trying to steal some of my fries.

"Who, her?" He asked pointing at the girl.

"Yeah"

"I don't know, new girl I guess."

"Hmm…"

"Yeah…..hey, but if anyone would know she was, it would probably be Jovenshire. Why don't you ask him?"

"Hey, that's a good idea. Why didn't think of that before?" Jovenshire knew who everyone was at school. Students, teachers, staff, drop outs, you name it. If anyone knew who this girl was it would be him. "Thanks Chris." I said before taking my tray over to Jovens table.

"Hey Ian, what's up?" Lasercorn said cheerfully.

"Nothing much." I said using the same cheery tone. "Uhh… hey Joven, you wouldn't by chance know who that girl is over there?" I pointed at the girl.

"Oh her, that's Melanie Moat. She just moved here from New Jersey I have pre calculus with her. She seems really nice.

"Really nice? Then why is she hanging out with Courtney." Sohinki asked.

"They're going to attack her like wild vultures." Lasercorn chimed in.

"Do you really think that?" I asked Lasercorn.

"Sure. They seem all nice and sweet now, but one little slip up and…." Lasercorn dragged his thumb across his neck.

My eyes widened in response. I didn't want Melanie getting hurt, and she just moved here. I don't want her to get a bad reputation just because of me.

"Why don't you just go up and talk to her?" Sohinki asked.

"Are you serious?" I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon man… are you chicken?"

"No, but if I have to talk to Melanie, then you have to tell Mari about your little crush on her."

This made Sohinki's face go bright red. He looked down at his tray.

"Exactly." I retaliated as I got up from the table. The bell was about to ring, and my next class was on the other side of the school. As I turned away from the table I crashed into something, making my tray, and all the contents on it spill. I looked up to see a bewildered Kyle, who was now wearing my lunch on his American eagle WHITE t- shirt. This was the moment in my life where I realized I was going to die. I should have been scared, heck I was scared, but for some unknown reason I started to laugh. Ok now I'm really going to die.

"Oh now you're going to get it Hecocks." Anthony growled while grabbing the collar of my shirt.

Ok, now is the time to panic. I couldn't speak. I tried to, but the words were caught in my throat. I looked right in to Anthony's rich chocolate colored eyes. They were filled with anger, and somewhat sadness. I closed my eyes ready to take my punishment like a man. _More like a mouse _I thought. When I hear someone yell.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Once those two words were spoken food started flying in every direction. An array of pizza, lasagna, and fish sticks filled the air. Everyone was already taking cover. Anthony's eyes widened. He then pushed me to the ground, and took cover under a nearby table. I was in total shock everything happened so fast my brain could barely process it. Finally coming back to my senses, I crawled under the table with Lasercorn, sohinki, and Joven.

"Dude a food fight seriously, when is this 1975?" I asked frantically.

"Hey, don't look at me Sohinki is the one who yelled it!" Joven yelled back.

I looked at Sohinki in surprise. "WHAT?!"

"Hey, it was either yell food fight, or you get your ass handed to you!"

I smiled a little to myself. I guess they had my back in some sort of way. I peeked out from under the table I saw Courtney trying to run out of the cafeteria, while her minions followed behind her, but wait where was Melanie? I scanned the lunch room for any sign of her. She was trying to make a break for the door unfortunately one of the football players had the same idea. It was like it all happened in slow motion. As she was trying to make it to the door, the football player shoved her out of the way making her crash into the wall. Melanie slid down the wall holding one of her arms in pain. That was enough for me. I darted out from under the table ignoring the calls from my friends. I sprinted towards her, avoiding most of the food being slung at me. I ducked under tables, dodged running civilians, and jumped over chairs. It was like I was in a video game, or something. Finally I arrived to Melanie. She was huddled against the wall. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. I smiled at her, and then she smiled back. I leaned facing towards the wall making some sort of protective shield so the food wouldn't hit her.

"Thank you" Melanie sniffed.

"Anything for a damsel in distress." I said weakly. I mentally face palmed myself, because of how stupid I sounded. She let out a small laugh. I must have been the new main target, because I was now being mutilated with flying food, but I didn't care. All I could do was stare into Melanie's eyes. Suddenly a teacher was yelling for the fighting to cease.

"STOP!" The teacher yelled.

He looked enraged, but what teacher wouldn't be. I looked around the cafeteria, it was a complete mess. Food was all over the place, chairs and tables were knocked over, and kids were covered in food.

"Who started this?" The teacher said a little calmer.

As if on cue everyone pointed at me. "What the hell?" I breathe under my breath.

"Hecox you are in a world of trouble."

"It wasn't just me…. It was Anthony too." I yelled in defense. I was not going down alone. If I was going down, he's was coming with me.

The teacher glared at me then at Anthony. Finally he spoke. "Hecox, Padilla, principal's office NOW!"

Anthony shoved me with his elbow when he walked pass me, Glaring daggers at me. With a loud sigh I picked up my bag, and walked towards the principal's office. _This is going to be a long year_. I thought as I left the cafeteria.


	2. Rules and Regulations

**So, chapter deux of my story. I want to be able to update every day, but I got school, and a geometry test. Ehhh… I hate math ;-;. Also I went to the hospital today, nothing important. Idk why I'm telling you all this, meh I'm random. u_u**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

*MELANIE'S POV*

It happened so fast. One minute I was running for the door, then the next minute I'm crashing into the wall, and my arm hurts. This was my first day at a new school, and I already broke my arm… I think. Luckily I managed to get out of the cafeteria without being pelted with food. If HE hadn't of shielded me I probably would have turned into an all you can eat buffet. What was his name? Ian? I felt so bad, he got in trouble, but he didn't even start it. I should have stood up for him, but if I did that Courtney wouldn't let me be in her group anymore. Apparently, she is the most popular girl in school… I've never been popular before. I was in deep thought when I heard someone yell.

"MELANIE!" Courtney was running towards me with her group following her. "OMG MEL THERE YOU ARE!"

"Hey, Courtney." I said shyly.

"Where were you? I was all like freaking out."

"She totally was." Nia chimed in.

"Yea, she was like where's mel, and we were all like freaking out and stuff." Miranda said while twisting her hair.

"Sorry guys. I was trying to get out of the lunch room, but some guy pushed me into a wall and I hurt my arm. I said clutching my arm."

"We should probably take you to the nurse, Melanie." Keisha suggested. The other girls nodded in agreement.

We started towards the nurse's office. I was glad I met Courtney this morning. It was weird how we first met. I was in pre calc, talking to this boy with glasses, when Courtney showed up out of nowhere. She said that she decided I looked worthy to join her group and that if I accepted I would be popular. Now, I don't usually converse with people like Courtney, but it was a new school. Declining such an offer would have been stupid.

Other than Courtney and I, there were three other girls in our group. First there was Miranda, she was pretty much Courtney's second in command, and she is as dim-witted as a rock_, She kind of looks like Tara reid with dark brown hair. _I thought_. _Next is Nia, her mother is Hispanic, and her father is Italian. She knows a lot of MMA fighting. She's like the tough one in the group. Lastly there is Keisha. Keisha is actually very smart, she just acts dumb. Honestly I really don't blame her for trying to be something she's not. I mean look at me! At my old school I wouldn't touch any of these girls with a 10 foot pole, but this school is all about image. If I don't make a first good impression, the next two years of high school will be hell.

This school isn't anything like my old one. At my old school, if you wanted to be popular you had to know the right people. It didn't matter if you were rich, poor, or what your other friends were like, just as long as you had the right connections. That doesn't seem to be the case here. Here you have to be pretty. You have to be friend with the popular kids, and only them. You also had to be rich or upper middle class. If you wanted to get to the top here you have to step on people, and climb there. Apparently I got to take a short cut.

To be in Courtney's group, I had to follow a set of rules. Number one: I cannot socialize with anyone but the popular people. Number two: I am not aloud to interrupt, or scold Courtney for patronizing another student. Number three: I am not allowed to go against her authority. Number four: I am only to wear skirts, and designer jeans. No hoodies, sweat shirts, or "anything poor people would wear." Number five: every Friday will be pink Friday where every member in the group will wear pink. Number six: This is the last and most important rule, never under any circumstances flirt with Courtney's boyfriend, Anthony.

As we neared the nurse's office we passed by the principal's office. There I saw Ian, and Anthony sitting in the waiting chairs. Ian was looking at the floor, and Anthony was staring angrily at him. Ian looked up and saw that we were coming his way. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. What was it about him that made my knees go weak? Was it his beautiful crystal blue eyes, or his odd yet cute hair that resembled a loaf of bread? _Wow he has an adorable smile… whoa am I blushing? Get it together Melanie_. I forced myself to look the other way. As we approached the two boys I started to feel light headed. Courtney and Anthony hugged each other. As they started to talk for a little bit, I snuck another look at Ian. He was looking at the floor again; he looked so shy and uncomfortable. Courtney finally finished her conversation, and ushered us to continue on to the nurse. I snuck one last look at Ian before I left. _I defiantly need to know more about this boy._ I thought as I walked down the hall.

*ANTHONY'S POV*

Finally, after an hour with the assistant principal in a room filled with me, my dad, Ian, and Ian's parents, the atmosphere wasn't so awkward. If being in the same room with the guy you were almost about to beat up wasn't awkward. Then the stern looks from the disapproving parents took the cake. They didn't suspend us _thank God_, but we did get two weeks of after school detention, and were sent home for the rest of the day. I guess that was fair, even though I didn't do anything. I was only defending Kyle from the clumsy idiot known as Ian Hecox. Seriously though, not only did he slam his lunch all over Kyle's shirt, he had the nerve to laugh at him. Did he have a death wish? The weird thing was though; Ian took the blame for everything. I mean why would he do that? Especially for the guy who bullies him. It just didn't make sense. I guess if we are being completely honest though, I don't have a problem with him. Sadly though, our social groups forbid us from being friends. Maybe if there was no popularity wall we could be friends, or at least friendly acquaintances. The car ride home was, so far fairly quiet. That was until my dad broke the silence.

"Anthony." My dad sighed.

"Dad I said I was sorry, I didn't even do anything."

"Do you think that's good enough, Anthony, huh? Do you think you can get out of all your mistakes with sorry?"

"DAD, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

My dad shook his head. "Three schools."

"What?"

"Three schools you have been kicked out of for "not doing anything", Anthony. I thought enrolling you into this school last year… I thought it was going to be different."

"Whatever."

"Dammit Anthony, I'm only trying to help you. I can't help you if you don't cooperate."

"How can you help me if YOU ARE NEVER HERE?" I found myself shouting.

My dad suddenly stopped the car. "THIS IS NOT ABOUT ME ANTHONY, THIS IS ABOUT YOU!" I saw my dad put his hands to his face, and then ran his fingers through his hair. He was silent for a while, and then he finally spoke. "Anthony, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It's just I love you, and I only want the best for you."

"Yea, ok." I mumbled as I looked at the window. The rain hit the windowsill forcefully coming down harder as we drove on. _It sure is a bleak day in Sacramento_. I thought. The rest of the car ride was silent.

I hurried to the front door of the small three bedroom house. Not bothering to tell my dad bye, I fumbled with the key, hurrying to get out of this weather. When I opened the door I saw my mom at the kitchen table. She was just sitting there like she was in deep thought, or something.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Anthony… why?" My mom sighed.

"Mom." I whispered with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry." She started to sob." I'm a bad mother."

"No you're not." I embraced my mom in a hug. I hated it when she cried. Also I don't want her to get a panic attack.

"Why? I never taught you to act this way, Anthony."

"I know mom I… can we just please drop this?"

My mom sighed again. "How bad is it?"

"Two weeks of after school detention."

"Did the other boy…?"

"Mom, drop it." I pleaded as I ran my fingers through my long brown hair.

My mom let out another sigh before disappearing to her bedroom.

I stood there for a while, not moving. Slowly I made my way to my room. It felt like there were cinderblocks tied to my ankles. Finally making it to my room I shut the door and collapsed on my bed. I crawled towards the head of my bed. I clutched my pillow, snuggling it. I laid on my bed for a while until the soft sounds of the rain soothed me to sleep.


	3. Making Friends

**Thanksgiving is tomorrow, have any plans? Because I don't :/**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

*IAN'S POV*

I looked out the window of my parent's car. After the whole cafeteria thing my mom decided to take me with her to run some errands. Anthony and I both got two weeks of after school detention. I was surprised though, I thought we would be doing some hard core time; my parents however were not as lenient. They grounded me for a month with no TV, video games, and going out with friends, but the thing that pisses me off most is that I didn't even do anything. It was all Anthony's fault; although Sohinki yelled it, but he only did it so Anthony wouldn't hurt me. Honestly, I have no idea why I took the blame. Anthony deserves it, but when we were sitting in the office he just looked so scared.

I remember when Anthony and I used to be friends. It was when I first transferred to a new elementary school; and we had to do a science project on landfills. The teacher made me pair up with this really shy boy. We had so much fun, drawing poop, and gas masks; it was honestly the funniest thing ever. After that Anthony and I became really close friends, but then at the end of the year he switched schools. Finally last year he transferred to our high school, but something was different. He didn't talk to me, and he started acting like a huge jerk. How do you treat someone who was basically your best friend all through 6th grade like that? It baffles me. I guess School was just so much simpler back then.

I went back to thinking about Melanie. She never really left my mind since I met her.

I suppressed a sigh as I leaned my head on the window. We had been going around town for three hours, and I just want to go home and sleep. A few minutes passed and I had no idea where we were. I looked out the window trying to make note of my surroundings until I finally asked. "Mom where are we?"

"Well Ian, I got Mrs. Padilla's number, and I called her to apologize about your behavior in all of this."

"In all of what, mom I didn't do anything!"

My mom raised her hand to silence me. "Anyways she suggested that we come over, and you and Anthony could get to know each other better."

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me, mom why would you do that?"

"Ian please, this will be good for you."

"Have you forgotten that I hate him with a passion, or has it just slipped your mind? He's probably going to kill me when no one's looking."

"Oh Ian, stop acting like a child." She snapped.

"Whatever." I grumbled crossing my arms.

Is she serious? Why would she do that? I tried wrapping my head around her reasoning. _This is going to be so awkward._ I thought. I wonder what Anthony's family is like; I bet they're all just as obnoxious as him. Though Anthony's dad seemed to be nice; when he was with us in the principal's office. He wasn't dressed very fancy, or acted like a snob, which to me was weird. I mean Anthony is popular, so he has to be rich right? I kept thinking of how Anthony's house would look like, when my mom came to a stop.

"Ok we are here, and Ian please be on your best behavior." My mom said while taking off her seatbelt.

I looked out the window. To my surprise it was just a normal house. "Um… mom, are you sure we are at the right place?" I asked with confusion.

My mom looked at the directions she was given. "Yes Ian..now let's go."

We stepped up to the house and knocked on the door. _This couldn't be Anthony's house_. I thought. _Isn't he supposed to be rich or something?_ My thought came to a halt when a middle aged woman opened the door. She was wearing a t- shirt and jeans; she looked at us and smiled.

"You must be Mrs. Hecox." She said still smiling. "And you must be Ian." She said looking at me. Well come in please make yourself at home.

We walked into the house, and again to my surprise it was just a regular house. I scanned the house more, there were two young boys sitting on the couch playing video games. _I could be doing that_. I looked back over to my mom. She and Anthony's mom were chatting away like they've known each other forever.

"Oh Ian, you can find Anthony in his room. It is the last door on the left." Mrs. Padilla said.

I made my way down the hallway, and approached the door hesitantly. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Well here goes nothing." I mumbled while walking into the room.

The room was a little messy. On my right there was a bed with an array of posters above, and next to it was a desk with a computer with a bunch of junk scattered on it. I took a step forward to see no one was in the room. I started to turn around when a heavy force crashed me into the wall. I looked to see Anthony glaring at me; I knew he was going to try to kill me. He stared at me with fire in his eyes. I started to tremble, looking at him with fear. When suddenly I saw the corners of his mouth turn up and he started to laugh hysterically, releasing his grip. I stared at him bewildered which just made him laugh harder.

This angered me. I quickly grabbed Anthony and slammed him up against the wall, surprised by my own strength. Anthony just kept laughing which in turn made me start to smile. Soon both of us were laughing in mass hysteria.

"Oh man… did you… did you see your face?" Anthony croaked wiping away a tear.

"Yea." I smiled. "Seriously though what the hell man?"

"What?" Anthony looked back at me still laughing.

"Why would you scare me like that?"

"I knew you were coming, and I thought it would be funny. It was just a joke jeez Hecox." Anthony chuckled playfully punching my arm.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Well we're not in school." Anthony said like it was no big deal.

"That doesn't matter. I snapped. You have been harassing me ever since last year, and I have done nothing to you. Now you think you can just be buddy buddy with me like nothing happened?"

"Yea… sorry about that." Anthony nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not you, honest. It's just that I've never been popular before, and you just got to do what ya have to."

"How did you even get mixed up with Kyle in the first place?"

"Well it all started when I switched schools. Anthony began. Making friend was difficult for me… so I started looking for alternatives. Well one thing led to another, and I got kicked out of a few schools. When I got to this high school I… I wanted things to be different, and then Kyle invited me into his group. Well we became good friends him, me, and Samuel, but then they found out that I wasn't rich. So they covered for me, and made it seem like I was. They are the first friends I ever really had….. Well other than you. Anthony muttered."

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yea."

Finely after several seconds of awkward silence I spoke. "To be honest I thought you would be living in like a mansion, and have like servants and diamond floors."

"What!?" Anthony laughed. Dude that's too funny. Are diamond floors even real?

"I don't know, maybe."

"You're one weird kid Ian Hecox." Anthony shook his head. "So why were you staring at us at lunch?"

"No reason." I felt my face growing hot.

"were you staring at Courtney?... Me?... Melanie?"

My cheeks felt like they were on fire, and my eyes widened at the mentioning of her name.

"Holy Crap you were staring at Mel!? Do you have a crush on her?" he asked excitedly.

"Uhm… uh"

"You do!"

"Don't tell anyone please." I begged.

"Don't worry dude your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks man."

"No problem dude." Anthony said with a small smile.

I looked at Anthony and smiled back_. I think I just made a friend_.


	4. High School Crush

**Sooo it's turkey day whoooh **** I already had thanksgiving last Sunday, because both of my parents had to work today. Also no school… yes pls. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related **

*KALEL'S POV*

_The sounds of birds were chirping as we sat on the picnic cloth. It was a bright sunny day, and the sun shined down on his beautiful face, eyes sparkling from the reflection. He smiled at me and picked a flower from the beautiful meadow we were in. I giggled as I took the flower, sniffing its sweet fragrance. I looked in to his deep milk chocolate eyes. He smiled, brushing back his shaggy emo like hair. The world felt like it was in standstill, like I was in a trance. He then leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and leaned in as well._

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

My eyes shot open to the sound of my alarm clock. Ugh I hate waking up right before the good part of the dream. This is usually how it ends, my prince charming leaving right before my true love's first kiss. I lay in bed trying to finish it, but no use. Annoyed, I groggily arose from my bed, stumbling into the bathroom, yawning. I took my shower trying not to run out all the hot water. Then I went to my room and tried on about six outfits until I was satisfied with myself. It was my favorite black Pokémon t-shirt, and my light purple ripped skinny jeans. I then did my hair and makeup just in time for me to grab some breakfast before heading out to the bus.

I hurried down the stairs and ran into the kitchen where my dad was sitting at the table with my brother, and my mom was at the counter reading the paper.

"Kal, I made you a bagel with cream cheese." My mom said without looking up from the paper she was reading.

"Thanks a million mom." I said taking a bite out of the bagel. I ran outside almost missing the bus, having to flag it down.

When I arrived to the school I went to the cafeteria to talk to my friends. When the first bell rang, I walked down the hallway with Mari to first period. We both had world history.

"C'mon blue hair we're going to be late." Mari giggled while pulling my hand.

"Haha… ok hold on, Takahashi." I giggled.

"No, if we are late again Mr. Burns will kill us."

"Ok I….. Crap!" I yelled.

"What?" Mari turned back.

I bit my lip. "I left my history book in my locker."

"What… Are you kidding me?" Mari asked thoroughly annoyed.

"Just go to class, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea dude I don't want you getting in trouble." I smiled. Mari waved bye to me and walked on to class. I had to be quick. I had three minutes to get to my locker, and get back to class. I ran around the corner when I crashed into something, knocking me down.

"Hey man watch where you're"… I stopped suddenly.

"Oh… wow Kalel, I'm sorry." Anthony stuttered while helping me the ground.

As he was helping me up we looked into each other's eyes. His eyes were so soft and caring. _What am I saying?_ He smiled at me. _Just like in my dream_.

"Um… I'm sorry I ran into you." I said, noticing that his friends weren't with him.

"No, it's cool you don't have to apologize." He laughed nervously looking at the ground. "Um… hey I like your shirt."

"Really? Thanks." I said, looking down to see what shirt I was wearing.

"What's your favorite Pokémon?"

"Pikachu." I smiled.

"Oh wow…. original." He rolled his eyes playfully. "Can you talk like Pikachu?"

"I don't know, here let me try….. PIKA-CHU."

"Oh wow that's amazing….. You sound just like Pikachu." Anthony laughed

"Thanks." Ok now I am majorly blushing, but I can't help it. Anthony had the cutest laugh. Soon we were both laughing together. Though when I looked up Anthony wasn't laughing anymore, in fact he wasn't even smiling. He just had this worried look on his face. Confused, I turned around to see his girlfriend, Courtney glaring at me.

"What in the hell do you thing you're doing with my boyfriend, art freak." Courtney sputtered.

"Courtney chill out, she accidently ran in to me and…"

"What!? You need to watch what you're doing klutz."

I hated this girl so much. She thinks she is so much better than everybody else, she doesn't even deserve Anthony, and I will not let her talk to me this way. "You need to watch your mouth."

"Excuse me?"

"Bitch, did I stutter."

Courtney looked beyond shocked. "You know, I think you need to be put in your place."

"Well frankly I don't care what you think." I said mimicking her obnoxious tone of voice. I pushed past her and Anthony making my way to my locker, leaving them in complete shock.

I made it to class two minutes after the bell. After getting chewed out by my teacher, I went to go sit by Mari who was talking to Ian. He was probably asking to borrow a pencil.

Ten minutes into class we started taking notes. As I was writing them down, I passed a note to Mari explaining everything that happened in the hallway.

_Omg are u for real? _

_Yea she was all up in my face like I didn't even do anything! _

_Well at least you got to have that run in with Anthony ;) _

_SHUT UP! Ugh he is so cute _

Cullen, Takahashi! Unless you want that note read to the class, I suggest you put it away. Mr. Burns snapped.

"No! I mean uh…. I'll put it away." I squeaked, shoving the paper lazily in my pocket.

The rest of class went smoothly. When the bell rang I sprang from my seat, and left for my next class with Mari.

*THIRD PERSON POV*

Ian was usually the last one out of class, as he was putting his stuff in his bag he saw a folded up piece of paper on the floor under Kalel's desk. He leaned over to pick it up. _This must be the note she was passing with Mari, she must have dropped it._ He thought. Ian ran out of class to see if Kalel was still around, she wasn't. He was usually good with keeping out of people's privacy, but the curiosity was just too much. He frantically opened the paper, and scanned it. "Kalel has a crush on Anthony." He whispered to himself.


	5. Detention

**So I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter :P I watch a lot of WULAS and Kalel has always seemed like a girl who would stand up for herself, and is very true to who she is, she is also a big inspiration. It's like she does what makes her happy no matter what anyone else say about it. Her and Anthony are so lucky to have found each other ^_^. Also Ian found their note AAAAHHHH! Will he tell Anthony? What is Courtney planning for Kalel? Will there be any Marhinki? Will Melanie start being true to herself? And most importantly, will Ian ever remember to bring a pencil!? You'll just have to read to find out ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

*IAN'S POV*

I looked up at the clock _3:20_. As the bell rang I trudged out of the class room. I took a right passing the gym, walking towards B- wing. I walked to the end of the dim lit hallway, and I approached the classroom door with caution, slowly opening it.

"Name?" The teacher asked.

"Uhh… Ian Hecox." I stated.

"Hecox? Hmm…. There you are." He mumbled, while looking at a piece of paper." You can sit right over there." He pointed to a desk near the window.

I walked over to the desk and sat down. _So this is detention._ I thought. I looked around to see that Doug and his crew were also in detention. Doug was the school bully, but he only bullied the people who deserved it, if that makes any sense. He's kind of like Robin Hood, defends the weak and beats up the jerks. He has it pretty rough from what I heard. He tries to act all tough, but I know his weak side.

One day when I was at track meet, I had asked coach if I could drop off a book at the library. When I got there I saw Doug in the corner sitting in one of the chairs reading. He then threatened me that if I told anybody, he'd shove the book down my throat. I told him that reading wasn't a bad thing, and that he shouldn't be embarrassed about it. Apparently that made me "ok, in his book" (play on words).

About 10 minutes in to detention, and still no sign of Anthony. Maybe he decided to skip, or maybe he got here before me, and Doug had already killed him. A few more minutes passed, and the "Doug killing Anthony" theory was starting to look more like a possibility, when finally there was a knock on the door.

"Name?"

"A-A-Anthony Padilla." Anthony stuttered.

"Mr. Padilla, do you realize you are fifteen minutes late for detention?" The teacher asked with slight annoyance.

"Well sir, you see…."

"Hey… hey…I don't care, just go sit by bowl boy over there." The teacher said while standing up. "Ok you know the rules, don't bother me… and you can leave in three hours." He then left, locking the door behind him.

What a prick, and did he seriously call just call me bowl boy? I looked over to see Anthony's head on his desk. What was wrong with him? He looked sick and pale when he walked in here.

"Well I think we should be leaving too." Doug said, while he and his friends got up from their seats.

"What are you talking about? He locked the door." I said.

"Well we aint goin through the door. We're goin through the window."

"Where are you even going?"

"Somewhere other than here." He laughed

"You'll get caught by the cameras."

"There are no cameras on this side of the school genius. Also we do this all the time, and the teacher don't care." With that Doug and his friends crawled out the window one by one, leaving Anthony and I the only ones in the room.

I looked over to see Anthony who was still hiding his face; he looked like he was trembling.

"Anthony, are you ok?" I asked concerned.

It took a while for him to respond. "Yea." He said in a faint voice.

I walked over to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with tear streaks down his face.

"Whoa dude, what happened?"

"Nothing…. I'm fine."

"Anthony?"

"I said I was fine." He snapped

"Anthony… what happened!?"

Anthony looked up at me with his big brown eyes. "I had a panic attack in the bathroom right after school. I hid in the last stall; no one noticed I was in there. That's why I was late to detention… but I'm fine it's no big deal."

My eye widened. "No big deal!? Dude you had a freaking panic attack! You should have called for help!"

"I can usually keep it under control, but some time I get slip ups, and it's usually because of stress, or fear. I start hyperventilating and shaking, and it's the scariest feeling in the world."

"Does this happen often?" I whispered.

"Sometimes, like I said I can usually control it. My mom has them too, but it's so bad she can't leave the house."

"Dude."

"Now you probably think I'm a freak, and that I'm weak for letting it control me. Well, I can't stop it all the time, and I hate it. I hate that I can't control it!" Tears started to roll down his face, and his breath hitched.

"Anthony, it's ok calm down… breath." I said. I put my arms around him, trying to comfort him. He started to control his breathing; it was a good thing no one was around to see this. I felt so bad for him though. I've never seen anybody breakdown like this, and I need to think of something to calm him down with quickly. "Hey dude, you are not weak." I said putting my hands on both of his shoulders. "No one is perfect."

"Yea… but…"

"But, nothing." I cut him off. I reached inside my pants pocket, and pulled out my inhaler. "Look… see… I have asthma." I said, putting the inhaler right in front of him. "I haven't had an attack in 5 years, but I still bring it with me just in case, and if it does happen, that doesn't mean I'm weak. In fact it just makes me stronger for the experience. Also look at me… I run track, even though it might mess me up. You leave your house every day, even though you might have an attack. You are not weak, Anthony."

Anthony stared at me for a while, and then smiled. "Thanks man."

"No problem." I said putting my inhaler back in my pocket. "Oh, and just so were clear, I was NOT hugging you. I was merely comforting you, like any other man would do."

Anthony started to laugh. "Sure Hecocks, keep telling yourself that."

"Hey shut up, man." I laughed playfully punching his arm.

The rest of the three hours flew by. Doug made it back before the teacher noticed he was gone, and the teacher said we were all allowed to leave. When I walked out of the school I called my mom to come pick me up. She said that I was going to have to wait a few hours, until she was done grocery shopping. Irritated I started to walk back towards the school. All of a sudden I heard a car horn. I turned around to see Anthony in his car smiling at me.

"Need a lift?" He asked

"My hero." I batted my eyes.

"Get in dumb ass, before I change my mind." Anthony laughed as I got into the car.

I guess detention wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.


	6. Mean Girls

**Hey guys, new chapter; I think the title explains it all. Also today is Ian's birthday ^_^ he's 26. Yaayyy happy birthday Ian (even though he won't see this) whateva :P **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*MELANIE'S POV*

I don't know if I can do this anymore. At first Courtney didn't seem that bad, but after being here for about a month I'm starting to see her true colors. Like today, this sweet girl with glasses and blonde hair, Ashley was her name. Ashley was writing in her notebook, and for no reason Courtney grabbed it. Apparently it was a story she was writing, and Courtney told her only friendless losers write for fun. She then laughed at her, and then read her story out loud to the entire class. What kind of person does that? I felt horrible, I just sat there and watched her bully that poor girl. I don't know what's worse; a girl who bullies other people for fun, or a girl who watches it and does nothing. I couldn't do anything though, even if I wanted to. Rule number 2 and 3 of Courtney's 'don't interrupt, or scold her, and don't go against her authority'. I hope that didn't sound as bad as it did in my head.

Another rule that pissed me off was 4 and 5. I mean seriously, I miss my own comfortable clothes. Skirts and high heels are not my thing. Also rule number 1 was a problem. Ever since I met Ian I have become more obsessed with him. Not in a stalker way, but I do admire him from afar. I do talk to him sometimes, we have chemistry together. I usually just find some stupid excuse to talk to him, to hear him talk. He's really funny, and sweet, and cute, and ARGH STUPID RULE.

All the rules were stupid, but the last one was the worst. I mean I don't find Anthony romantically attractive, but a girl could just glance in his direction, and Courtney is on her faster than a lion on a gazelle. She gets mad when Anthony doesn't do everything she tells him to, and sometimes she'll hit him. The worst thing about it is that she cheats on him with a bunch of different guys. No scratch that, the worst part is that he knows Courtney is doing all of this, and won't break up with her. I mean he's popular right? It shouldn't be hard for him to find another girl, and Courtney defiantly doesn't deserve him. I've talked to Anthony a bunch of times, and he seems like a nice guy despite what everyone says about him. It irritates me so bad; Courtney has every one under her shoe, and Anthony under her thumb. I would leave if I could, but if I did that she would torture me until graduation. I just don't know what to do, so I decided to go sit somewhere to think.

I sat down under the main stair case, school was almost over. I told the teacher I felt sick, and she excused me. I sighed as I leaned my head against the wall.

"You skipping?" A voice said.

I looked up to see Anthony staring at me confused.

"Kind of… I just came here to think, why are you out here?"

"Kids with cars have to leave early today to prevent traffic jams, because one of the roads leading out of the school is closed."

"Oh." I mumbled.

"So." He said while sitting next to me. "What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff, you probably don't wanna hear it."

"Try me." He said.

I told him everything, excluding the parts about Ian. I don't know why it just all came out, I felt safe talking to him. I told him about what happened with Ashley, and that I felt like a coward for not standing up for her. I told him my fear of standing up to Courtney, and without her help no one would want to be my friend, date me, or hang out with me. When I finished he looked at me, and gave a sad smile.

"It's ok, you're not a coward. Who cares what Courtney says you are a great girl, and I know many guys who would want to be with you."

"Really?" _I hope he doesn't mean him. _

"Sure." He smiled while helping me off the ground as the bell rang.

"So much for getting out of the school early."I chuckled.

"Yeah." He laughed.

It felt good to tell someone about these feeling. "Anthony, um…. Thanks." I said hugging him. He hugged me back, and it didn't feel weird. It wasn't like romantic or anything; it was like hugging my brother. When we let go I turned around to see Courtney staring at me with shock. Apparently she didn't see it that way.

"C-C-Courtney it's not what it looks like." I stuttered. "Anthony was just…"

"YOU STUPID BITCH, HUGGING MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed.

"Courtney it's not what it looks like!" Anthony yelled.

"Like hell it's not, her hands were all over you!"

"Courtney stop, you're scaring her, and you know it wasn't like that!"

I didn't notice until I looked around, but there was a huge crowd around us. Where was a teacher when you need them?

"Melanie Moat was trying to get all over Anthony, because she couldn't get anyone else, slut! I bet it wasn't just hugging, too. Who knows what girls like her do? Courtney yelled in disgust, loud enough for everyone to hear.

I started to tear up, when I saw Ian in the front row of the crowd. He looked hurt, and upset. Anthony must have seen it too, because he stopped yelling when he saw him.

"Ian, it is not what it looks like." Anthony said desperately. Ian just glared at him before disappearing into the crowd. "Ian… IAN!" He called out, but got no response.

That was enough for me. With tears running down my face I pushed myself through the crowd, ignoring the names people were calling me. I ran into the bathroom, shutting myself in one of the stalls. I slunk down to the floor, and started to cry.

* * *

**Ok so a few things: 1. Ashley, the character mentioned at the beginning of the chapter is me. That's my name, and yes I put myself as an extra in the story, because I couldn't think of a name to call the girl at the beginning of the chapter. 2. Courtney is a major bitch. 3. Only cool people write stories for fun :D (You're even cooler if you write fanfics). 4. I didn't like writing insults to Melanie, it made me feel sad :( 5. Bullying is a serious issue, and shouldn't be taken lightly.**


	7. Loyalty

**Ok guys a quick note: I'm glad people are reading this story. I honestly thought no one would read this, and when people comment, favorite, follow, or view this story it makes me feel so good :) so THANK YOU for reading I'm glad you guys like it. Also I might not upload a chapter every day because I'm going back to school tomorrow, but I'll try my best. You all are beautiful people ._. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

I pushed through the growing crowd, and Anthony was calling my name. I didn't want to hear it though; I didn't want to hear it ever. I know what I saw; I know what his intentions were. How could he do that? He knew I liked Melanie, and he just ARRGHH. I kicked the trash can next to me. I had to get out of here; I need to go somewhere to think, and I knew exactly where to go.

I started to run, not caring if would have any effect on my lungs. I ran past the track field, and off school grounds. About two miles from here was a playground with a good portion of forest behind it; that was my destination. I ran faster, adrenalin kicking in; the farther the better. About 10 minutes into my run I started to feel light headed. The running took a lot out of me, but I kept going I was almost there. Finally I arrived panting, and light headed. I decided to take a few puffs from my inhaler just to be safe. I wanted to sit down and rest, but I couldn't. I just kept walking as I entered the woods.

Upon entering the woods I felt a surge of serenity, and peace. I walked through the mass of trees and vines, knowing the path by memory. When I was younger my parents would take my sister and I to this same park. When I was about eight I found this clearing in the woods, and it was so beautiful. It had this creek with a small waterfall, and flowers grew around it in the summer. My sister and I would play there all the time.

When I arrived to my secret spot I sat down on the grass, and started to pick at it. I felt a surge of nostalgia course through me. About an hour had passed, and I had thought a lot about what happened. I knew I shouldn't have told Anthony about Melanie. I was stupid to think he actually changed.

When I exited the woods I called my mom to come pick me up. She had asked me why I was at the park. I told her I had to think about some stuff, which worried her. I told her not to worry about it, and that I was fine. Though nothing was fine I've probably lost any chance with Melanie, and lost any chance to rekindle my friendship with Anthony.

* * *

*KALEL'S POV*

*One week later*

Mari and I walked down the hall laughing, and giggling. We always do this during study hall, the teacher doesn't care if we leave or stay. We usually just go to the bathroom and talk, so we won't get caught by any other teacher who may be patrolling the halls.

"So, I saw you flirting with Sohinki during gym today." I giggled.

"Shut up!" She squealed.

"Shhh. Do you want to get us caught?" I laughed. It was true though, and Sohinki was totally flirting back. We walked into the bathroom, and I sat up on the counter. We started talking about who likes who, what teachers we hate, and just regular drama at school. I felt weird though, it felt like we weren't alone in the bathroom. I thought it was all in my head until I heard sniffling. "Mari, I think someone else is in here." I whispered.

"Yeah I think you're right." She then smiled deviously. "It's probably Hanako- san."

"Is that another Japanese's legend that will probably haunt my dreams forever?" I asked skeptically.

"Maybe." She giggled.

"Hello." I called out, no one answered.

"Hold on." Mari whispered. "I have an idea." She got up on the counter and peeked over the stalls.

"Mari, Are you insane!?" I whispered. "What if they're using the bathroom?"

Mari ignored me, and continued to look over the stalls. She then got down with a sad look on her face.

"What?"

"The second stall; there is a girl in there crying."

"Are you kidding?" Even though I could tell she wasn't. We walked over to the stall door and I knocked on it. "Excuse me, are you ok?"

There was a pause of silence before the girls started to sob. "Just please go away." She pleaded.

"It's ok were not going to hurt you, we just want to know what happened." Mari said soothingly.

The girl then explained who she was. Her name was Melanie; I've heard people talking about her. She was the girl who apparently was making out with Anthony, or that's what I heard. People made her out to be a huge slut, but hearing what had happened, coming from her mouth, made it hard to believe what everyone else was saying. When I asked he who would start all these rumors she immediately said it was Courtney, then it all made sense. I can see her doing it; she almost tried to scratch my eyes out for just talking to Anthony, but she has taken this too far. This girl was having a mental breakdown in the bathroom, because of that bitch. When she finished explaining what happened, I spoke. "I don't think you're a slut, and don't worry about Courtney. She's just a fake bitch who thinks she's better than everyone. I believe you."

"Really?" She asked in a meek voice.

"Totally, and don't worry about not having friends, because you're hanging out with us now."

She slowly opened the door sniffling. "Do you really mean that?"

"Defiantly." Mari said. "You don't have to be sad anymore, you have us now."

Melanie opened the door and walked out of the stall smiling. "Ok."


	8. Relationships

**Hey hey hey! :D New chapter? Yes. Some melian? Yes. Some Marhinki? It's mentioned. Slight Kalanthony? Its mentioned. Am I ever going to stop asking questions and start the chapter? Idk maybe. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*ANTHONY'S POV*

Ian's avoiding me, and Courtney is pissed off for some reason. It's been almost two weeks since that little incident with Melanie. I seriously hate myself for doing this to her. A lot of people have been calling her names, and asking how much she charges, and just stupid stuff like that; people can be so immature. That's why I felt relieved to see her hanging out with Kalel and Mari. Honestly, Mel couldn't have picked any better friends then them, especially Kalel. She's so sweet, and cute and not self-centered like Courtney. The only reason I'm even staying with Courtney is because she's popular, and hot. Does that make me a bad person? Maybe, but I honestly I am too exhausted to care. I just had English class, and it was so boring. We were reading Romeo and Juliet. The book makes no sense whatsoever, and the words are hard to understand. I'm glad the bell rang when it did, or I would have rammed my head into the wall.

I walked through the hallway on my way to lunch. I rubbed the bruise on my face, it was almost gone. I hate how Courtney thinks she can dominate me; how she thinks she can dominate everyone. I hope that one day I'll get to see someone knock her on her prissy little ass. Maybe then she might get a reality check that she should stop treating people like shit all the time. I had to muster up all my will power not to laugh when Kalel told her off.

_Why can't you be more like kalel?_ Those words kept playing in my head, I winced at the memory. I don't regret saying it. Courtney and I had been fighting, and the question just came up. She didn't like it very well, and now I have this huge bruise right bellow my eye. I told everyone I ran into the door, if only they knew. I want to break up with her so bad, but if I do she would destroy my popularity. Why can't relationships be easy? Where's my Juliet?

I walked into the cafeteria, and sat down next to Kyle and Samuel who were already talking.

"I'm just saying that dude is a loser." Kyle said while taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Kyle, don't be an ass, you should probably stop gossiping before karma comes around and punches you in the face." Samuel stated with sly smile.

Kyle just grumbled, and then ate more of his pizza. How did Samuel do that? He can literally say anything to Kyle, and he won't get mad. No one talks back to Kyle. It's just something you shouldn't do, but Samuel always seemed to be an exception. It's like he has an immunity card or something.

A few minutes passed before Courtney and her friends show up. She looked like she was going to be on a war path today. She sat down next to me slamming her purse down on the table with rage. "You ok, babe?" I asked with fake concern.

"Um no! My dad took away my credit card because I was 'spending too much'. I mean seriously he's out to ruin my life! I hate my freaking parents!" She stuck out her lip and pouted. "No one understands how hard my life is, Anthony."

W_ell maybe it would be better if you weren't such a spoiled brat._ I thought. Heaven forbid Courtney is actually faced with serious issues. I smile and kissed Courtney on the head. "Don't worry babe, I'll take you out to dinner tonight." I forced another fake smile. This was my life, pretending to be popular, pretending to be in love. I envy Ian so much, he actually has friends.

* * *

*MELANIE'S POV*

For the first time in this school I was actually having fun. Kalel and Mari are so nice, and I finally can talk to Ian. Ian is just wow, he's so funny. I find myself laughing like an idiot at whatever he says, and I get butterflies when he flashes a smile, or laughs, or really does anything. Is this what being in love feels like? Kalel and Mari already know I like him, and I know Kalel likes Anthony, and Mari likes Sohinki, even though she won't admit it. It was nice to tell them about my crush. I liked having friends I can actually share secret with, and just be myself.

It was lunch time, and we all sat down at our table. We sat eating and talking about random girl stuff, but every once in a while I would sneak a few peeks at Ian. He was sitting with Joven, Lasercorn, and Sohinki. Gosh he was so cute! Kalel must have noticed I was staring, because she started to laugh.

"Oh wow this is just too cute." She snorted. "Why don't you just go talk to him Mel? Maybe ask him out on a date?" She moved her eyebrows up and down.

"No, no, no, no, and no." I laughed. "Besides, I wouldn't know how to ask him out on a date."

"Hmm… that's it?" Kalel gave me a devious smile. Without any warning she got up, and with swiftness strutted over to where Ian was sitting. Mari then followed her, confused of what she was planning. _What_ _the hell is she planning?_ I thought. After about a minute, Kalel motioned me over to her. As I got there and sat down she was beaming at me.

"So what's up?" Ian finally asked.

"Well." Kalel started. "Well… Ian, I won't be able to tutor you on Thursdays anymore."

"What!? Why? I thought…"

Kalel raised her hand to silence him. "My mom's friend is paying me to tutor her daughter in math, and that is for 3 days a week."

"But… I can't pass the class without you Kal…"

"I'm so sorry Ian."

Ian gave her a sad look that almost broke my heart. "Who will tutor me now?" He asked in a hopeless voice.

"Well Ian, Melanie is getting an A in the class." She winked at me. "Maybe she could teach you."

"Umm… well… I don't want to intrude."

"No, no, no, not at all. Right Mel?" She asked with a smile.

"Uhh… uhm… I…." I mumbled, blushing.

"Please Mel? I promise I'll be a good boy, and I'll love you forever." Ian stuck his lip out like a puppy, and began to whimper.

"Ok… ok… fine." I said between laughs. "Where do you want to meet?"

"How about you guys study at Ian's house." Kalel quickly suggested.

"Uhm… sure." Ian said with a smile. "That is if you want to." He blushed.

"Yea that would be great." I giggled. _Why did I just giggle? I'm such a moron._

"Great!" Kalel exclaimed. "Then it's a date!"

_A date. _I smiled to myself. _I'm going on a date with Ian._


	9. Study Date

**So last chapter I kinda made Anthony look like a complete dick saying "The only reason I'm even staying with Courtney is because she's popular, and hot." Or "I want to break up with her so bad, but if I do she would destroy my popularity." then again Courtney deserves it. Well this Chapter I'm going to make him look like a dumb ass (sorry ;-;). Also you might hate Anthony a little bit at the end of the chapter. XD **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

I couldn't wait till this afternoon after school. Not only is it Friday, but Melanie is coming over to tutor me.

School dragged on like always, but it seemed to go slower today than any other day. I was counting every second, of every minute, of every hour until the clock struck 3:20.

"Ok class, remember to read pages soixante-dix-neuf à quatre-vingt-six in your French books." Madame Bélanger shouted over the rush of students trying to escape out of the classroom. "Now get out of here." She laughed. "Except for you Monsieur Hecox." She said motioning me over to her desk. "Ok Ian, what's going on ? You were barley paying any attention in class today."

"I'm sorry Madame Bélanger." I said nervously. "I just have a lot on my mind."

She looked at me skeptically for a moment, and then sighed. "Well ok… I won't ask you more on the subject, but I expect you to be prepared when you come to class Monday."

"Yes mam." I smiled, and then rushed out of the room.

"Au revoir Monsieur Hecox." She called out as I left.

I rode the bus home, but not even the shrieks of annoying grade scholar's can ruin my good mood. When I got home my mom and sister were about to leave to go shopping.

"Ok Ian, both of you stay down here. I'm not going to be here to monitor you and your little girlfriend…"

"Not my girlfriend." I interrupted.

"Anyway your father will be here to keep an eye on you. Right?" She asked my dad raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, everything will be fine." He assured my mom.

She looked at me then back at him. "Well ok, let's go Melissa." She kissed me on the head, and then left.

I observed myself in the mirror for the millionth time. I had showered, put on deodorant and even a clean shirt for this occasion. I needed some expert advice though. I looked around cautiously, and then pulled out a box from under my bed. I opened my secret box and pulled out a worn out stuffed teddy bear. I sat her gently on the bed.

"What do you think Ms. Hugs-A-lot? Do I look ok?" I asked in a serious tone.

*ding dong*

"Ian, your friend is here!" My dad yelled.

I hurried and put Ms. Hugs-A-lot back in her box, then ran down stairs. I ran to the door and opened it excitedly. "Sup? I said in a mellow tone."

"Hey, are you ready for tutoring?" Melanie giggled.

"Yes mam." I smiled widely.

She giggled again stepping into the house. "I like your house Ian." She smiled. "So, where should we study?"

"You two can study in Ian's room." My dad said casually.

Melanie nodded in approval and motioned me to show her the way. As we walked up the stairs my dad gave me a thumbs up which made me roll my eyes affectionately.

We had been studying for about two hours now, and I still wasn't getting it. I never got to ever spend any one on one time with Melanie, but I never realized how smart she was. She was really funny too, and sweet.

"Ok Ian, let's try this again." Melanie sighed while rubbing her temples. "A compound is composed of two or more separate elements. These elements are substances; there are more than 100 known substances that cannot be separated into simpler substances. There 92 of them that occur naturally. There are some elements that are highly deadly, but when put together they can make a completely harmless compound."

"Really?" I asked amazed.

"Sure, it's like salt."

"Salt?"

"Yea! As you know sodium is a highly reactive metal, and chloride is an acid. Alone they are both very dangerous for human consumption, but put them together it makes sodium chloride, which is salt."

My eyes widened. "wow."

"Yea, it's actually really interesting." She giggled.

"It's like a relationship."

"What?"

"Yea, it's like you get a boy and a girl 'elements' and put them in a relationship 'compound'. The thing is sometimes they don't turn out ok, like carbon monoxide. Then there are elements like you said, sodium and chloride, and they just fit together like it found its perfect match." Melanie stared right into my eyes, and smiled. I smiled back. My heart was rapidly pounding; it felt like a magnetic pull. We were leaning in closer, and closer.

*ding dong*

"Ian can you get the door please?" My dad yelled from down stairs.

"I better go get that." I said in a faint voice.

"Yeah." She said awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head.

I walked downstairs aggravated. _I was so close, I almost kiss her. I would have if the stupid doorbell didn't ring._ I thought. I opened the door, and got the surprise of a lifetime.

"Ian!" Anthony yelled giggling.

"Anthony, what are you doing here?" I asked frantically.

He stepped a little bit closer to me; I could practically smell the alcohol on his breath. "I was at this party, and I'm all like hey I should go see Ian." He started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Dude, are you drunk!?"

"Maybe." He giggled.

"Ian, who is it?" My dad asked from the den.

"My friend Anthony, he came over to study with us." I lied.

"Ok." He called back.

I grabbed Anthony by the arm and guided him up to my room.

"Where' re we goin Ian… on an adventure?" Anthony slurred loudly.

"Shut up you idiot or my dad might hear!" I whispered. We got to my room and I shut the door and locked it.

"Ian, what's going on? Why is Anthony here?" Melanie asked.

"He's drunk, and I have no idea how he got here or how I'm going to get him out."

"Heyy, mellymoo." He giggled then looked at me. "When did you get here Ian?" He asked surprised.

"See! How the hell am I going to fix this?"

"Ok, ok." She said. "First we need to make sure Anthony stays put in your room, and then just go ask your dad if he can spend the night. He should be sober in the morning."

"That's not a bad idea, Mel." I smiled.

I did exactly what Melanie said. I got permission from my dad. He said yes, just as long as we didn't make any noise. I then called Anthony's mother from his cell phone. I told her he was fine, and that he wanted to spend the night. She said he could and that he has to come home sometime Sunday. By this time Melanie had to go home, leaving only me and Anthony here. This is a bad idea because I want to strangle him so bad right now. After saying bye to Mel, I ran upstairs to find Anthony looking at my 'special' magazines.

"Hey Ian, I found your porn stash." He laughed.

"Give me those." I quietly screamed while ripping them out of his hands.

"Hey, I was reading that." He whined.

I had enough. I stomped over to him, grabbed his shoulders and glared into his dazed brown eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes, dude." He giggled.

I stepped back and gave him a weird look.

"What? I'm not gay if that's what you're thinking." He narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I set the sleeping bag next to my bed, and started to set it up. Anthony had removed his outside clothing, and was now only in his t-shirt and boxers. He was starting to sober up. "Anthony, why are you here?" I asked sympathetically.

He sat down on the sleeping bag and looked into my eyes with such sadness. "I was at a party with Courtney, Kyle, and Samuel. I was supposed to be the designated driver."

"ok?"

"Well." He said with tears in his eyes. "I saw Courtney with someone; like you know WITH someone. It made me so mad; she knew I was at the party with her. Why would she do that?" He asked in a small whimper. "Anyway that's when I decided to start drinking, and I got sick so I went to the bathroom to throw up. That's when I heard the police sirens, and the police were banging on the door. The part had weed, drugs, alcohol, people were having sex, and I knew they were going to arrest everyone there. I was so scared, and I panicked. I crawled out the bathroom window, and I ran as fast as I could away from the cops. After I knew I was safe I looked around, and I had no idea where I was. I started to walk around thinking I could find a place to stay. About an hour into the walk I was starting to lose hope until I recognized your street. I knew you were still mad at me, but I had nowhere else to go. I'm sorry Ian."

After a few moments of silence, I spoke. "I forgive you, but we should probably go to sleep. We can talk more about this tomorrow."

"Ok… goodnight."

"Goodnight, Anthony." I smiled as I turned out the light.

* * *

**Yup. I actually have French class last period, or as we call them blocks. Anyways I have never took chemistry in my life, so sorry if I got some of that stuff wrong. Oh yea, and did you catch the Smosh babies reference? :3**


	10. Hangovers

**Hey guys guess what…. It's snowing! Also super late post, well technically early morning post… That is all. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*ANTHONY'S POV*

I woke up with a killer headache, and a bitter taste in my mouth. _What happened last night?_ I thought. I looked around the room and soon realized that I was not in a familiar surrounding. I then started to remember bits and pieces from last night. _I remember going to Marcus's party with Kyle and them, and, and Courtney was with that guy in Marcus's parent's bed, and…_ I started to tear up. How could I let her take advantage of me like that? Also, why am I still? I grabbed my head in pain as I started to unravel more of last night's events. _I was so pissed off at her. I told myself not to drink, but who the hell cared anymore. I wanted to get drunk, and I kept drinking until I was completely shitfaced. I wanted to drink that memory away, but then I got sick_. I remember running to the bathroom and barfing. I remember shivering afterwards; I didn't like throwing up, but usually my mom would be there to hold me. There, I had no one which made me sad_. I r-r-remember…_ I scrunched my eyes closed_. I remember the police sirens, and the shouting. I remember everyone screaming and trying to leave. I crawled out the window I…_ my thoughts were interrupted with someone opening the door.

It was Ian, he smiled at me. Why was I in Ian's room? Did he pick me up from the party? Did I come here? I looked at him confused then I rubbed my head; it hurt so badly.

Ian started to laugh. "Morning sunshine." He said in a cheery tone which made me want to punch him in the face for some reason. I eyed him; he was holding a plate and a steaming mug. "I brought you some coffee and dry toast." He said smiling at me genuinely. He walked over to me, and handed me the plate and mug. I took it gratefully.

After a few moment of silence, I spoke."Ian, what happened last night? How did I get here?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"You mean you don't remember?" He asked a little too innocently. I shook my head. "We got married dude."

I started to freak out. "WHAT!?"I started to hyperventilate until I saw his serious face break into a wide smile. "Dude, not cool!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

He was laughing in mass hysteria. "Ha… the best… ha… part... is you actually… ha… believed me."

I glared at him with the meanest face I could muster, but then I broke into a wide smile of my own. We were both soon laughing.

"Yea, but seriously I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth, Padildo."

"Did you just call me Padildo?" I started to laugh again. "What the hell is a Padildo?"

"It's your last name mixed with dildo. That's what I referred to you as all last year." He snickered.

We laughed again. When it died down I asked him again. "Dude seriously though… what happened last night?"

Ian looked at me seriously. "You were completely drunk, and you showed up at my house around 9. Melanie was here, and she tried sobering you up while I asked got permission from my dad, and your mom, to see if you could stay."

I vaighly now remember seeing Melanie.

"Does my mom know I was drunk?" I asked panicked.

"No."

I sighed in relief. "Does your dad?"

"No."

I nodded it approval, then smiled. "So Mel was over here?"

"Yeah, to tutor me in chemistry. I actually almost kissed her."

"Really!? Dude that's great!"

"Yeah, but then you rang the door and I had to go answer it."

The smile left my face. "Oh… Ian… dude I'm sorry."

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "It's ok… you didn't know."

I smiled back. "Also I'm sorry for hugging Mel; it was only a friendly one though. It wasn't all what Courtney said it was."

"I know… Mel told me what happened. Also I'm sorry what happened with Courtney. She's a complete slut, and you deserve better."

I managed a small laugh. "Yeah, like who?"

I saw him ponder for a moment, and then smile. "How about Kalel?"

"Kalel?"

"Yeah, dude you guys would look really cute together."

My eyes widened in shock. As much as I would love that, she's too good for me. I would only drag her down. I heard myself laugh. "I don't think that's going to happen dude." I took another bite of my toast. _How about Kalel? If only Ian, if only. _I smiled.


	11. Getting Into The Christmas Spirit

**SNOW DAY! Yep, so no school :D, and I got to shovel the walk whoo :/ also I have realized I have been neglecting to show some kalanthony soooo yeah I should focus on that. Also I have been neglecting to show Marhinki, but that will come in good time. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*KALEL'S POV*

I love this time of year. Not only was it nearing the end of the semester, and getting close to Christmas, but it was getting close to the winter formal. I love Christmas it's my favorite holiday, all the lights, decorations, and music are just so beautiful. I just wish California had snow though; it was looking to be a bleak whiteless Christmas, again. I sighed and continued to write down the notes on the board.

Not many people get into the holidays like I do. It's like when Mari, Melanie and I were going to go look at Christmas decorations, and maybe some dresses after school yesterday. They weren't into it; well not as much as I was anyways. Where was everyone's holiday spirit? Especially Ian's, he was like the Ebenezer Scrooge of Christmas.

It was towards the end of class, and we were allowed to talk to our 'neighbors' until the bell rings. Mari and I were talking about the winter formal, and how exciting it was going to be.

"So, do you have a date yet?" Mari asked giggling.

"No, but I don't even think I'm going with anyone. I'll probably just go with you guy's and party with friends."

"Yeah, me to."

"Are you going, Ian?" I asked.

"What?" Ian asked looking away from his book.

"Are you going to the winter formal?"

"Oh…no."

"Why not?" Mari asked.

"Well it's kinda stupid. You pay 10 dollars for dancing in a crowded gymnasium by yourself with annoying music, and snacks that you already have at home."

"C'mon Ian, where is your holiday spirit?"

"Along with all the snow here, oh wait… there isn't any." He smiled.

"Ian!" I slapped his hand.

"Oww, what?" He grumbled while rubbing his red hand.

"You really are the Scrooge of Christmas, aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh humbag!" He yelled.

"Ok for one, it's HUMBUG, and two it really isn't healthy to have such a low opinion on Christmas." I said, folding my arms.

"Ok, mom." He laughed. "Also I don't have a low opinion on Christmas; it's just not my thing. I've always acted like this, nothing ever really has happened to put me in the Christmas spirit. I've never seen snow, I've never went to look at Christmas lights, never been ice skating on a pond, and I've never ridden in a one horse open sleigh." Ian got up as the bell rang; he saw our sympathetic faces. "Guy's really it's ok, I'll see ya later." He smiled, and with that he left.

* * *

After school, my mom took me to go Christmas shopping for my dad, and brother. She took me to Target, but the thing is I have no idea what to get them. I looked around the entire store about 10 times, and still nothing. I dragged my feet into the personal hygiene section, once again. I walked through the aisles, and stopped when I saw a familiar face.

"kalel?"

"Anthony, hi" I blushed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked unable to hide his smile.

"Oh, just some Christmas shopping. What about you?"

"I'm here with my dad, and brothers. We're shopping for some jackets, and winter clothes."

"Oh cool." I giggled

"So, wanna walk around, or something?" He asked nervously.

"Sure, that would be cool." We walked around the store for about a half hour. We talked about Pokémon, Anthony helped me find the presents I was looking for, and he bought us hot chocolate. As we kept talking I realized how much of a nice guy Anthony really was. He wasn't as stubborn or selfish like everyone says. Maybe if he wasn't with Courtney I would have a chance. Who am I kidding? I could never be with someone like Anthony. He was like a prince from a wealthy kingdom, and I was just a common girl from the village, and in this story Courtney was his princess. They were probably going to formal together. I sighed, _so much for my happily ever after._

"Yeah, I like that band too." He laughed, and looked around at all the decorations. "I really like this time of year."

"Me too, I am always looking at the Christmas stuff, even when it's still Halloween."

"Oh, so you're those kinds of people." He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." I punched his arm playfully. "Did you know Ian doesn't like Christmas all that much? He said nothing here gets him into the Christmas spirit. He hasn't even seen snow!"

"Well neither have I, and I don't blame him really. Maybe if he had some motivation, like actually seeing snow. He would you know, get into the holiday spirit." He suggested.

I didn't even realize this before. Of course they've never seen snow; they've lived here their whole lives. I felt so bad for them. "That's a great idea, Anthony!" _If he actually saw snow? That could be arranged._


	12. A Christmas Miracle

**Alright so I remember on a vlog Anthony did when him and kalel were in New York with pewds and Marzia. Anthony said he had never seen snow, and I was all like whaaaatt? Because where I live it snows all the time, and a snowless Christmas is just so sad ;-; Also MAJOR SHIPPING in this chapter. You'll literally ship your pants HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer" I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

Why do people always say I'm the Scrooge of Christmas? It's not that I don't like it, it's just I never really experienced anything magical near the seasons, and with Christmas coming up in about three weeks I don't think anything will happen. Except maybe the winter formal, but I'm not going. I was going to ask Melanie, but she probably would say no. Mel and I have been spending a lot of time together lately, and we have become close friends. She comes to my track meets; we hang out at the mall together, and then there is tutoring. All of that is great, I love spending time with her, but we're just friends and we will be until the end of time. Plus she probably already has a date for the formal. It just tears me apart to think of her dancing, touching, or kissing someone else, and that is why I'm not going. "So much for a merry Christmas, and a happy new year." I grumbled.

"Ian… you ok?" Lasercorn asked breaking away from his heated battle of Mariokart with Anthony.

"Yeah man… I'm fine." I said with a forced smile

Luckily he just shrugged it off and went back to his game. I had invited the guys over to play video games, and I also invited Anthony. At first Joven, Sohinki, and Lasercorn didn't think it was a good idea, but after Anthony apologized for all that he has done to them; they decide to loosen up and except him. They all were hitting it off really well; laughing, making jokes, and just having a good time. I just wish Anthony would try to branch out his friendship to other groups, but he says it will ruin his popularity. Maybe if he stopped worrying about what other people think about him, and listen to his own heart. Maybe things would be a lot more different. Maybe he would be happy. My thought stopped abruptly when I heard noise coming from outside. Everyone else must have heard it too, because they looked about as shocked as I was.

"What the hell was that?" Anthony wavered.

"Sounds like it came from outside." Sohinki said getting up to look out the window.

"What do you think it was?" Joven asked.

"Umm, guys." Sohiniki said in astonishment.

"You mean who it was." I corrected him.

"Guys."

"It doesn't matter what or who it was, were all going to die." Lasercorn started to freak out.

"Guys!"

"WHAT!?" We all screamed in unison.

"It's snowing outside!" Sohinki shouted with glee.

"What are you talking about, snowing in California?" Joven shook his head in dismay while walking over to the window. He peered out the window, and then his eyes widened in shock. "Holy shit he's not joking." He whispered.

The rest of us ran to the window unable to believe Sohinki's and Joven. They weren't kidding the whole yard was covered in a white blanket of snow, and it was still snowing.

"It's snowing!" Lasercorn laughed like an eight year old boy on Christmas morning. He then broke away from the window and ran out the door.

The rest of the guys followed him with the same enthusiasm, but I was still standing in my place, staring out the window with awe.

When I finally got out of my trance, I made my way down the stairs, and out the door. When I opened it I was greeted with a snowball to the face. It wasn't cold, it was fake snow, but I didn't care. I wiped the snow away to see Melanie giggling at me.

I walked out onto the porch to see she wasn't alone; Mari and Kalel were here too. I smiled widely everyone was running around having a good time. Mari was running from Sohinki who was taunting her with a snowball. I watch as Mari fell and sohinki ran to see if she was ok, only to be pulled down with her. Sohinki toppled on top of her laughing. Lasercorn and joven were pelting each other with snowballs, and yelling petty insults at one another. Finally I saw Anthony and Kalel were laughing while making snow angels. I looked at Melanie and smiled. "You did all this?"

"With a little help." She grinned stepping closer to me.

"How?" I asked in amazement.

"Magic… and a snow machine."

"You are always there when I need you." I laughed taking a step closer.

"I'll always be there for you, Ian." She took another step.

"And that's what I love most about you." I took another step. We were now inches apart. She looked so pretty in the moonlight. I stared into her eyes, and my stomach was flipping and turning. I couldn't believe I didn't see it before. How could I be so blind? This feeling, it was love; I am in love. I am in love with Melanie Moat. I continued to stare at her until she spoke.

"So, are you gonna kiss me, or what?"

I looked at her in shock, but quickly snapped out of it. I leaned in and kissed her softly, and she kissed back. The kiss was sweet and truly magical.

"FINALLY!" Kale yelled from across the yard.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Anthony cried picking up Kalel and spinning her around.

Lasercorn and Joven cheered; while Mari and Sohinki just looked at us and smiled. Also maybe I'm crazy, but I'm pretty sure I saw Sohinki grab a hold of Mari's hand.

Melanie looked back at me and smiled sweetly. "So are we going out now?"

I paused for a second.

"Say yes!" Joven squealed making sohinki bust out laughing.

"I guess so." I laughed giddily.

"Merry almost Christmas, Ian." Melanie whispered as she hugged me tight.

"Merry almost Christmas, Mel." I hugged back, and everyone cheered.


	13. Prom Dates

**Ok, for the first part of this chapter it will be through Sohinki's pov. Also lots of Marhinki and Melian, so I hope ya'll enjoy it ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*SOHINKI'S POV*

I walked to gym class with Lasercorn, and Joven. Even though only Laser and I only have it this period, Joven like to walk us to class. I was excited, and a little nervous to see Mari. Last night at Ian's we had so much fun and I even got to hold her hand. That has to mean something right? Right, so after many pleads from Joven, Lasercorn, and Ian; I have decided to ask Mari to formal. I'm going to ask her after the dodge ball game. Hey, it might not be the most romantic way, but I can work with it.

When gym started, we all filed out of the locker room laughing and joking around, only to be stopped by the sharp sound of the gym whistle. I saw Mari in her ponytail and basketball shorts, and my knees went weak. "I don't think I can do this." I whispered to Lasercorn.

"Don't worry about it man, you'll do fine." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks dude." I looked over to see Mari laughing with one of the most popular guys in school, Mark Shooter. He was the linebacker on the football team, and fairly attractive. The way him and Mari were flirting made my heart sink. Lasercorn must have seen this.

"Don't worry about him dude. You're ten times better than Mark Shitter." Lasercorn put his hand on my shoulder.

I barked out a laugh. I knew he was right, but why didn't I believe it.

The whistle blew again, making everyone stand to attention. "Ok ladies; the name of the game is dodge ball. You get hit you're out, you through the ball and it gets caught you're out, you catch a thrown ball you can bring another one of your players back in, best two out of three wins!" Coach shouted. "Oh and Mr. Moss, please do not aim at the opponents genitals, or you will be disqualified." He said with a sly smile.

"Yes, sir!" Lasercorn shouted.

"Good man, now move, move, move, and get your butts on the court!" He blew the whistle once more. "Let's play some dodge ball!"

The game lasted almost all period, and we lost again. No one could beat Mark's team, and now he was talking to Mari again. I almost don't want to go over there, but Lasercorn was watching, and if I turn back now he'll kick me in the balls. I trudged over to Mari, who smiled when I approached her.

"Hey Matt!" She beamed

"Hey sostinki." Mark laughed while hitting me in the back of the head.

I looked back at Lasercorn whose hands were clutched in fists of rage. "Um yeah… uh actually Mari, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" She asked sweetly.

"Well uh… I was just wondering… if um… you, I mean you don't have to obviously." Mari raised her eyebrow curiously. "Well I was wondering if you could possibly go to formal with me?"

"Matt." Mari whispered.

"Are Jews even allowed to go to dances?" Mark asked obnoxiously.

Is this guy joking, or is he really this stupid? I let the insult pass me, as I awaited Mari's answer. Before she could, mark spoke.

"She can't go with you, because one you're a loser, and two she's already going with me." He laughed.

"Matt, I'm sorry."

"But I…"

"You heard her geek, go away." Mark laughed.

"Mark, stop it. Sohinki is my friend!"

"Did you just tell me what to do?" Mark turned towards Mari, baffled.

"Yeah I just did, you're being a big jerk, and…"

Mark apparently had enough, and smacked Mari across the face.

"Hey!" Lasercorn yelled running over to help Mari. Mari held her cheek, and let out a few sniffles.

That was the last straw for me. I rammed into mark, full force knocking him down. I tackled him, and started delivering blows to his face. "YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" I heard myself scream, as the teacher and about four other guys tried to pull me off him.

Finally they managed to pull me off him. His face was messed up pretty bad, and his nose was bleeding. I looked around the gymnasium at the shocked faces of my peers, Mari being one of them.

"Matt, go to the principal's office." Coach gave me a disappointed face. "Someone get Shooter to the nurse please." He rubbed his temples.

"I'll do it coach." Lasercorn said quickly. He went over to Mark and propped him up on his shoulder, and just as he was out of coach's ear shot he said. "Let's go Shooter; we're going to have a little talk about respecting women."

As they left coach put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile. "Good job standing up for Takahashi, you're a good kid."

I smiled at him, and then walked towards the door. I made it out to the hallway when I heard someone calling for me, it was Mari. I turned and faced her as she was running up to me. She finally caught up to me, and to my surprise kissed me on the lips. I was in complete shock, and didn't know what to say.

"That was a yes to going to formal with you by the way." She winked at me before walking back to class.

To that, I just smiled, and leaned against the wall happily.

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

I knew as boyfriend and girlfriend, Mel and I were probably already going to formal together. I didn't care though. She needed a proper invitation to the formal, and as her amazing boyfriend I was going to give that to her.

The plan was all set, and ready to be put into action. I was going to go up climb up to Melanie's window at night with a single rose, and romantically ask her to formal. It was the perfect plan, and it was all going to happen tonight.

Anthony offered to be my ride to, and back from Melanie's house. We arrived at about 11:00, and all the lights were off in the house. I snuck over to Melanie's window which was on the second floor, and started throwing pebbles at it. After the tenth attempt without getting any response, I walked back over to the car where Anthony was waiting.

He rolled down the window with a confused look. "What's up? "

"I can't get her attention."

Anthony pondered for a minute, and then gave a devious smile. "I got a plan."

"Are you sure about this?" I ask as Anthony hoisted me up on his shoulders.

"Yeah dude, just don't take too long, Romeo."

I rolled my eyes, reaching up to grab a hold of the ledge under Melanie's window. "Mel." I whispered while knocking on the window. "Mel… Mel… MeaaAAHHHH!" I lost my grip, and Anthony and I fell to the ground.

"Oww, my spine!"Anthony yelled.

I shushed him and looked up at the window to see the lights turn on one by one. As if things couldn't get any worse the sprinklers turned on. Anthony and I were now completely soaked in water. "Crap dude, let's get out of here." Anthony didn't answer me; I looked to see he was staring at something with fear. I turned to see Melanie's father glaring at us. "Uhm hi… you must be Melanie's dad." I laughed nervously. He apparently didn't find the situation as funny. He then grabbed us by the collars and dragged us into the house. As we stood there dripping wet, Melanie's dad stood there waiting for an explanation.

"Who in the hell are you two?" He asked in an angered voice.

"Well, I'm Ian, and this is Anthony." I motioned to Anthony who was just facepalming so hard. "We were just wondering if we could talk to Melanie." I asked hopefully, but this only seemed to anger him more. "Uhhh…. You have really nice cheek bones; I can see where Mel gets hers from." I chuckled nervously. He furrowed his brow.

"Dude, just stop while you're behind." Anthony groaned.

"What is going on down here?" A woman walked down stairs who I assumed was Melanie's mom. She was being followed by a boy, and a girl, it was Melanie.

"Ian, Anthony!? What are you two doing here!?" Melanie asked in shock.

"Melanie, do you know these boys?"Her father asked demandingly.

"Yeah, one of them is my idiot boyfriend, and the other one is his idiot friend."

"Which one is your boyfriend?"He grunted. "Hippie hair, or pretty boy?"

"Wait am I hippie hair, or pretty boy?" I asked confused.

"Dude." Anthony groaned again.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" Melanie asked in a soft voice.

"Well I wanted to ask you to formal, but I wanted to do it romantically?"

"So your idea of romance is waking up my whole family, and then dripping water on my floor."

"Uhm no… I mean yes… I mean… Melanie Moat, will you go to formal with me?" I asked smiling awkwardly, and putting the rose out in front of me. It had broken during the fall, and it was barely hanging to the stem.

She looked at me then started to giggle, then her giggles turned into laughs. "Of course Ian, I would love to." She walked over to me and took the rose. Then she kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Well this is cute!" Melanie's mom squealed.

"Adorable." Melanie's dad grumbled. "Now get the hell out of my house!" He yelled pushing both Anthony and I out of the house.

As we got into the car Anthony mumbled. "Well that could have gone better."

"What are you talking about?" It worked just like I said it would. I smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes, as we drove off.


	14. Dresses And Decisions

**I needed to do some research on what the girls' formal dresses would look like. I wish you guys could see the dresses I picked for them. Dey is so purty ;-; though sadly I will have to give you the next best thing. I will describe them in great detail. **

**Melanie: beautiful deep blue layered chiffon gown with halter straps. Silhouette: A-line, Length: long (barely touches floor), back: no back, waistline: empire, Embellishment: sequin embellished waist. **

**Kalel: beautiful short white layered sweetheart mini-length dress. Silhouette: short, Neckline: sweetheart, no sleeves, waistline: natural, length: short (ends a little bit above the knees), Fabric: organza, Embellishment: beading scattered all around the bust of the dress, ruffles. **

**Mari: beautiful light yellow chiffon gown. Silhouette: A-line, Neckline: v-neck, waistline: natural, length: tea length (ends right at the knees), Embellishment: rhinestones around the waist, ruffles, back: no back. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*KALEL'S POV*

It was a week until formal, and today was the day we were going to pick out our dresses. By 'we' I mean Melanie, Mari, and I. we were all planning to hit the mall, being Saturday we could spend all day there trying on clothes. I had already asked my mom for money and the keys to her car. She gave me $200, and said. "Choose wisely, because this is the only money you're getting out of me." I then picked up Melanie and Mari, and as we drove to the mall they were talking about their dates. I was so glad to hear that Mari was going with Sohinki. I mean FINALLY; I thought I was going to lose it. Also Sohinki would make a better boyfriend than Mark, and ps. Mark totally deserved getting his ass handed to him. He would have gotten a lot worse if I had been there; no one hurts my friend like that. Yeah, and I'm happy that Ian and Mel are going together; they are a match made in heaven. I wish I could go with someone, but no one who asked really appealed to me; plus they weren't Anthony. Anthony though, was going with Courtney, and they both would probably end up winning snow king and Snow flake queen.

"You know what?" Marl laughed. "I don't think we'll be able to do this alone."

"Do what alone?" I asked.

"Picking out our dresses, and stuff. We need a man's opinion." She smiled wickedly.

I gave the same malicious smile. "Well, Anthony is at his dads this weekend."

"And Matt is doing some Hanukah thing with his parents." Mari chimed in.

"So that only leaves…" we both looked at Melanie.

She was now smiling along with us, and pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

"So." Ian piped up from the backseat. "Where are we going? You were kind of unclear when I talked to you on the phone."

"The mall." Melanie, who was sitting next to him, said smiling.

Mari and I couldn't contain our laughter.

Ian looked at us confused, and then it dawned on him. "No! This was a trap!"

"Oh c'mon Ian." I laughed. "All we need is your opinion; it won't take that long. We're just going to go to a few stores, and get our dresses."

"You lie! That's what they all say! One time I went to the department store with my mom, and we were there for like eight hours. I almost didn't make it out alive." He shuddered at the memory.

"Oh Ian, don't be such a baby." Mari snapped.

"But…." He whined.

"Please, Ian." Melanie wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"B-b-but… its no man's land." He whimpered.

This made the whole car erupt in laughter. "No man's land? Ian it's just a store; you are so dramatic." I said between laughs.

"Whatever." He grumbled crossing his arms like a small child who didn't get his way.

I may have stretched the truth a little, because we were still at the mall, and it's been about six hours. Ian was starting to get irritated, and impatient. Mari and I were done about an hour ago, and had picked out what seemed to be the perfect dresses. All we needed was Melanie to finish, and we could leave, but she said that she had to find the perfect dress. I had gotten this really pretty short white dress, and Mari had gotten this stunning yellow dress. Finally I decided to go find Mel and see how close she was to being done. She was in the dressing room for like the ninth time, trying on clothes.

"Mel, you almost done?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Kal, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"I found it!" She squealed. "I found the perfect dress."

"Well let me see!" I squealed with the same anticipation.

She stepped out of the dressing room in a long blue evening gown. "Do you like it?"

"Oh Mel." I whispered. "You look so pretty."

She smiled widely at me. "Do you think Ian will like it?"

"Only one way to find out." We walked over to where Ian and Mari were sitting. Ian was engrossed into the game on his gameboy.

"Ian, I found the dress I wanted." Melanie said to him.

"That's great babe." He said not looking up from his game.

"Ian!" Mari hit him upside the head.

"Oww, what?" He glared at Mari, and then transfixed his gaze on Melanie. "Wow." He whispered.

"Do you like it?" She asked nervously.

"Mel, you look amazing… you just… wow." He was blushing furiously, and his cheeks were bright red.

She giggled, and then kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm going to go pay for this, and then we can leave."

"Finally!" He groaned.

"And since you were such a good boy; we can go get some ice cream after this." She said smiling.

"Yaay!" He cheered.

"Yaay!" The rest of the group cheered.

* * *

*ANTHONY'S POV*

My dad was going to be here any minute. I was really excited to finally get to spend time with him. It was partially my fault, because we haven't spoken since I got in trouble for that food fight. Well unless you count the hour we spent at Target together, but I was mostly with Kalel. After the fight we had; we didn't talk to each other. Well, he tried, but I never picked up the phone. It wasn't because I was mad at him; I forgave him once I left the car, but the reason is that I felt like I failed him. I felt like I failed him as a son. I never call him, never try to hang out with him, I've been kicked out of three schools, and I never truly appreciated the things he's done for me. I mean he's the one who bought me my computer, and without that I would have never created my new site . I was in deep thought until my phone rang. I pulled out my nokia cell phone and put my ear up to it. "Hello?"

"Anthony!" A shrill annoying voice came from the phone. It was Courtney.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Why the hell haven't you asked me to formal yet!?"

"Well I assumed we were already going together."

"Anthony, that's just stupid! You have to ask me!"

Why is this girl always yelling? "Sorry babe."

"Don't 'sorry babe' me, Anthony Padilla! You know, you are really starting to turn into a bad boyfriend. You need to step it up."

I was too tired to deal with her bitching today, and I don't want to be in a bad mood when my dad comes to pick me up. "I'm sorry baby." I said using my irresistible tone of voice. "Would you like to go to formal with me, Courtney Princeton?"

"Oh Anthony." She giggled. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Well, ok, but I have to go… bye." I ended the call then threw my phone on the bed next to me. _Women._ I thought to myself. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Come in."

It was my dad. I ran up to him and hugged him, and he put his arm around me. He laughed in surprise.

"Whoa, hey bud what's up?"

"Nothing, I just missed you." I hugged him harder.

When I released him he walked over to my bed and sat down. "Is everything ok Anthony?" He asked concerned. "You look upset."

_Was it that obvious?_ "It's nothing, just some problems with my girlfriend."

"Ohhhh." He said nodding as if he understood.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of breaking up with her." I mumbled. "What do you think?"

"Well I can't say much; I don't even know her, but I don't really think it's for me to decide."

"I just don't know what to do, dad."

"Follow your heart, son. Some people are just not meant to be with each other, but that doesn't mean you should stop looking. Love shows up in mysterious ways." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks dad."


	15. Crappy High School Jobs

**So I realized after looking over the last chapter I misspelled Hanukkah. Sohinki pls forgive me ;-; Also I realized that people are dicks to people with jobs (this usually happens to the workers in retail, and people services). The customer is always right, right? Wrong! They need to check themselves before they wreck themselves! I don't work, but I've seen employees get treated like crap by the customer all the time. Like are you freaking kidding me? These people have enough to deal with without you adding on to it with your high power of dickatude, and yes I realize dickatude is not a word, but let's pretend that it is :) why am I telling you all this? Well because I wanted to base the chapter on this topic. Sooooooo enjoy! :P **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*ANTHONY'S POV*

I sat in the crowded building and tried to read my book. It was really hard to focus when you have about fifty kids running around you. After reading the paragraph for about the fourth time; I closed my book, and then put it in my bag. I knew I wasn't going to get any work done in this kind of atmosphere. Romeo and Juliette is already hard enough to read without the loud music and screaming kids. I turned to see Kyle and Samuel returning with our pizza. I had agreed to hang out with Kyle while he chaperoned his little sister's birthday party. Which really isn't that big of a deal, but did the party seriously have to be at Chucky Cheese?

"Ok, we're back." Kyle said with an annoyed sigh as him and Samuel sat down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Kyle brushed back his blonde hair with his fingers."This place."

"He's just mad because some kid pushed him into the soda fountain, and he got cola all over his white jacket." Samuel started to laugh making Kyle glare at him, but then soon broke into a smile of his own. Soon all of us were laughing. "So I saw you reading over here, what book is it?"

"Well." I bit into my pizza. "It's this stupid book we have to read in English, Romeo and Juliette."

"Stupid?!" A tragedy about two star cross lovers that come from rival families, and will do anything to be with their true love is not stupid." Samuel said shocked.

"Ha! You actually read that stuff, Sammy?" Kyle asked in amusement while stuffing his face with his second slice of pizza, and about to go on to his third.

"Yes I most certainly do, and that is enough pizza." He laughed while swiping the pizza from Kyle's hand. "You're going to blow up like a balloon if you keep eating like this."

"Yes mom." He smiled.

"You guys act like a married couple, or something." I chuckled. They both stared at me in a weird way. I wonder if it offended them, I mean they could be homophobic. Kyle's dad _is_ the president of the Anti Gays of Sacramento campaign. Luckily the awkward silence was broken when Chucky Cheese emerged from the employee's only door. The kids laughed and squealed while hugging him, and trying to tackle him to the ground. Man, I would hate to be the guy in the suit right now.

"You must really be out of options when you're stuck dressing up like a mouse for children's amusement." Kyle scoffed.

"I feel sorry for the guy." Samuel muttered.

Kyle immediately broke into a devious smile. "Let's go mess with him."

"No Kyle that would be mean." I said.

"Agreed." Samuel chimed in.

Kyle then got up from the table. "If you two bitches want to sit her and chew on overpriced pizza go ahead, but I'm going to have some fun." He watched Chucky Cheese walk back through the employee doors, and then smile wickedly as he ran over to the doors and pushed through.

"What the fuck, Kyle." I muttered under my breath. Both Samuel and I shot up from our chairs and ran through the doors after Kyle. "I swear if Kyle gets us caught…"

"It will be fine; we just grab Kyle and get out of here and…"

"BOO!" Kyle yelled from behind us.

"Kyle! What the heck!?" Samuel silently screamed.

Kyle was now in a laughing fit. "C'mon guys, let's just find the rat, and expose him for who he really is." He pushed passed us and continued to walk down the dim lit hallway. He then turned around and looked at us. "Shaggy, Scooby you coming?"

We gave in and cautiously followed Kyle through the long hallway. I had this horrible sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that someone was watching me. After a while of searching, and looking into rooms we decided to give up. As we walked back something caught my eye, but I must have been seeing things. We turned the corner, but stopped abruptly in our tracks. My eyes widened as I saw Chucky Cheese standing right in front of us; he was just staring at us. I looked at Kyle and Samuel who were also in complete shock. The man in the suit continued to stand in his place completely still, staring at us. We all stood in fear until Kyle blurted out.

"This guy's just messing with us, aren't you?" The man continued to stare at him. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Nothing. Kyle had had enough; he walked over to the man and hit him upside the head. He still didn't move. "Hey idiot!" Kyle waved his hand in front of the man. He started to laugh when suddenly the man in the suit grabbed his wrist and held it tight.

"7 days." He whispered, and then spoke up in a creepier voice. "SEVEN DAYS, KYLE WEST." Then the man pushed Kyle to the ground.

In sheer fear, Kyle ran out the doors screaming with Samuel following close behind. I though, couldn't move my legs, and I started to breathe heavily. I then realized I was in no danger when the man started to laugh. I glowered at him. "That was _not_ funny!"

"C'mon Padildo, can't take a joke?" The man said as he pulled off the mouse head.

"IAN!?" I shrieked. "What? How? When?" I started stuttering.

He gave a slight chuckle. "Surprised?"

I nodded my head.

He gave a loud sigh while flipping his dampened hair out of his eyes. "Yep, I work here. Sorry if I scared you, but I couldn't pass up this opportunity."

I felt really sorry for Ian that he had to work in this hell hole, and had to wear that ridiculous suit. "Seven days?" I finally asked breaking the silence.

"Hey! It was a good movie reference." He said in defense.

"Whatever. Hey, aren't you going to get in trouble for doing this?" I asked.

"Nope, my boss told me to do it. I didn't even know you guys were here until he pointed it out. He doesn't like trespassers."

"How did he know we were in here?"

"Cameras." He simply stated pointing to the camera above our heads.

"Wow." I gave him a sad look. "Dude, I don't mean to be rude, but you have a really shitty job."

He laughed. "Yeah, but it pays good money. Now I can pay for a car, or take Melanie out on dates. You should get a job too." Ian suggested.

"Hey, I do have a job. I design web sites; that's actually how I was able to afford my car."

"Ooh big fancy web designer." He teased. "Remember not to forget me when you're famous."

"How can I forget that big, bread head of yours?" I laughed ruffling his sweaty hair.

Ian barked out a laugh, and then looked around. "So, what do you think the lesson was to all this?"

I pondered for a moment. "Don't judge a book by its cover?"

"No, it's don't fuck with the bread headed kid." He smiled deviously.

* * *

**Yeeaaah, can i just say that a chucky cheese mouse costume just standin there staring at you in a long dim hallway is super creepy.**


	16. Dress To Impress

**major Kalanthony in this one, and I know their love is slowly rising, but it will blossom in good time. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*KALEL'S POV*

"Almost done." I mumbled to myself trying not to drop any of the pins that were in my mouth. I should really get a pin cushion, but I lost my last six. I think it's faith, telling me to stop buying them. I snipped the thread from the needle, then stepped back to marvel at my creation. It was my best work yet, and best of all Amy will love it. I told her I'd have it done before formal. I felt awful when she told me she couldn't afford a dress, and when she asked if I knew someone who designs and makes clothing at a reasonable price. Well, I practically jumped at the opportunity, and I even did it for free. I scanned the dress making sure I followed her instructions to a tea. Yes! Yes! I was finally done, now all I needed is for someone to try it out, so I can see if it looks right. I would have Amy come over, but she's out of state to do some early Christmas celebration thing. Mari and I would be too small to fit into this. Mel is out with Ian, my parents and brother are out, grrr. Hmm? A sly smile crept upon my face as I picked up my phone. I knew exactly who to call.

I waited for my model to arrive; I hope they got the address right. Also I was excited to finally spend some alone time with…. There was a knock on the door. I nearly tripped over my own feet trying to get it. I smiled as I opened the door. "Hey, thanks for coming over on such short notice."

"No problem." Anthony laughed.

_Wow he has a sexy laugh. _

"Yeah, my mom always said I'd be a model." He strutted into the house then struck a pose. "So, what is it? Suit and tie, jeans, shirt, jacket?"

"Dress." I said with a wide smile.

"Dress what?"

"No, you'll be wearing a dress."

He stood there speechless for a moment, and then spoke. "Well bye." He said turning towards the door.

I grabbed his arm and spun him around to face me. I looked up at him and smiled. "Anthony… please?"

He did an agitated sigh and flipped his hair. "Fine, but make it quick." He snapped.

"Yaay!" I squealed. "Thanks Anthony." I hugged him then pulled him by his arm towards the kitchen. "Ok so you Mr. Padilla will be wearing this beautiful rose colored satin sheath dress."

"Hmmm…." He tapped his finger on his chin. "I don't think it's my color."

"Just go change." I laughed while tossing the dress at him.

"Jeez pushy… I am so calling my manager." He said in a preppy voice as he walked into the downstairs bathroom.

_I wonder if I could just take a peek._ I thought. _No! Are you crazy?_ I scolded myself.

"Ok ready." He called from the bathroom.

"Well, get out here!"

He stepped out of the bathroom, and struck a very dramatic pose. "I'm ready for my close-up."

I couldn't contain my laughter, this was just too rich. "Ok… ok… now turn around." I said between gasps.

He did as I told him. This went on for about a few minutes until I was satisfied with the results. "Now finally, how do you feel? Do you feel pretty?" I giggled.

"Giirrlll, I feel skuzzy!" He yelled in a ghetto tone of voice.

I started to laugh, and then an idea popped into my mind. I wanted to remember this moment with Anthony forever. "You can go change out, but wait one second." I took out my phone and snapped a couple pictures.

"Hey!" He whined. "Do photograph me while I'm exposed!"

"Oh please, Anthony you are so dramatic."

"It's because I'm a model."

"Yeah, if only your mom could see you now." I giggled

After Anthony changed back over to normal clothing we decided to watch a movie. He said I could pick which one we watch. So of course I had to go with lady and the tramp. Halfway through the movie though, I started to get tired, and drowsy. I started to drift off as I laid my head on his chest. He didn't seem to mind that much. After what seemed to be forever, he gently shook me to wake up.

"Hey, are you tired?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, a little." I yawned. I looked into his beautiful cocoa brown eyes. He was smiling, I smiled back. This feeling was nice, being with Anthony made me feel safe. "I'm sorry was I hurting you, or something?"

"Oh, no it's just… if you want to… you can lay…" he stared at me; our eyes transfixed with one another. We both slowly leaned in, but Anthony stopped when his phone rang. He pulled back to answer it. I could see a sad look in his eyes. When he hung up, he let out a long sigh. "I have to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Courtney wants to go dress shopping, and it absolutely can't wait." He got off the couch and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. We then said our goodbyes, and then he left.

We almost kissed; I should be happy. I should be, but he's with Courtney. Even though she's a bitch I would feel guilty. I sighed; this is just how the dream ends. I lay back down on the couch and tried not to cry myself to sleep.


	17. School Days

**Two updates merely a few hour apart whaaaat? Yep, I'm bringing on the cray cray! TBH though I feel like I'm getting sloppy with my chapters, idk why. I feel like as the chapters increase they get worse, but maybe I'm just paranoid. Well anyways, This whole chapter will be through Mel, Ian, Anthony, and Kalel's pov, of their reaction and what goes on in their heads throughout the school day. I've never really wrote this way, but I'm gonna give it a go. Next chapter is the winter formal, and yes there will be surprises :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

_Don't be late! Don't be late! Don't be late! *bell rings* crap, maybe he won't notice. Crap, he noticed and now he's yelling at me for being late. Ok Ian, don't laugh, but it's so funny when he yells because the huge bald spot on the top of his head gets all red. Everyone is staring at me. What the hell are they looking at? Probably my undeniable sexyness, awwwww yesssss. Ok he's done and I didn't laugh, whew. First period and I'm so dead. When will Christmas break ever get here, I am seriously ready to get a break from some of these people. Ughh! Notes are so boring, and… CRAP! I could have sworn I had a pencil. Oh well… maybe Mari has one_.

*ANTHONY'S POV*

_Are you kidding me? They kill each other at the end? This book is retarded, and unrealistic. I mean seriously I wouldn't kill myself just for a chick, unless it was Kal, or my mom. Though Romeo couldn't have his way, poor Romeo. We all got relationship problems, Romes! Just suck it up dude! Oh dude the substitute teacher looks so weird. She has this huge mole on the side of her face, and I think it's moving. Oh man, I think I'm gonna hurl. It's so gross, but so mesmerizing. I just want to poke it. Oh fuck she saw me staring, and now she's smiling at me. She's missing a tooth! GROSS! _

*MELANIE'S POV*

_Ian is so sweet to walk me to class. I hope he got to his on time… oww! Someone just tripped me! Courtney is sitting there just laughing, bitch! I hate her, and she, she, she SMELLS FUNNY, GURR! Ok just sit down, and try to focus on pre calc. this is sooooooo boring, I wonder what Ian is doing. Probably being all cute and stuff. I wish we had more classes together so I can snuggle with my Ianbear. Why the hell is Courtney staring at me? I'm going to give her the 'Do you have something to say? Because you can come over here and try to say it to my face' look. That's right turn around, and stay turned around. Oh man I haven't been paying attention. What's the lesson about? Oh man now I'm completely lost. _

*KALEL'S POV*

_World history is so freaking boring. What's Mari doing? Sleeping, of course she is. Hmm, Ian is drawing something in his notebook. I'm just gonna peek over his shoulder and… eww gross he's drawing boobs. Real mature, IAN! I am so telling Mel about that, and Anthony. Anthony would find it pretty funny. He has a good sense of humor, and his laugh is so cute. Ugh, no one cares that the industrial revolution was a turning point for many factory workers. I'm more worried about your receding hair. _

*IAN'S POV*

_Hehehe boobs are really fun to draw. *bell rings* oh crap uhhh got to get rid of this paper. He's coming around to check our papers before we leave. Um… uh… oh man, oh man. Hey Mari is asleep. I'm sure she won't care if I slip this drawing into her back pack. She's into that stuff, right? I mean she is dating Sohinki._

*ANTHONY'S POV*

_Third period finally, I freaking hate geometry. Gym class here I come. Oh wow we are playing dodge ball again, shocker. Why does coach always make us run laps? Oh dude, the hot gym assistant isn't wearing a bra. Sweet! Aggghhh! Oh crap… I fell. I hope she didn't see that, she did. Smooth Padilla smooth. _

*MELANIE'S POV*

_He drew pictures of what? Oh my gosh that is disgusting. You know what? I am not going to talk to him, and we will see how long it takes for him to realize his mistake. Ugh Ian, grow up! _

*KALEL POV*

_Today's lunch is so gross. Ewe is that mold?! I found mold on my sandwich! Gross, gross, nope, fuck this food. Ugh you know what else is gross? I saw Courtney and Anthony making out under the stairs, and it was so gross. I thought Anthony liked me, but I guess I was wrong. Like seriously though men are such pigs. _

*IAN'S POV*

_Mel won't talk to me for some reason, and when I asked her what I did she's all like "you know why, Ian Hecox." Seriously though, what did I do? Man, women are complicated. _

*ANTHONY'S POV*

_It's weird when Courtney and I make out. I mean yeah It's fun, but it's not magical at all. Plus I'm scared every time we make out, because I might get herpes. I almost kissed Kalel, and that felt like fireworks, and bomb explosions in my stomach. C'mon man, can this dude go any slower? I have to get to class. Did you just stop?! Why did you stop in the middle of the f-ing hallway? Dumbass! Also I think Kal is avoiding me… I wonder why. _

*MELANIE'S POV*

_Ughh I can't wait to leave, only two more hours left of school. Ian is still trying to get me to talk. We have last period together, and I will tell him then. I don't want to be mad at him right before formal. Oh man I forgot to do the homework. Think of an excuse, uhhhhh. I'll just say I forgot it at home, and that I'll bring it tomorrow. Yeah, that will work. This class is stupid. When are we going to do any of this stuff in real life? Never that's when! _

*KALEL'S POV*

_I wish I had a boyfriend, but I can't seem to find the right guy. I think Anthony is the right guy, but he is with Courtney. I'm going to be at formal alone, and I'll probably be alone forever. Hhhhhh…. I just want to go home. _

*IAN'S POV*

_Oh crap how does she know about the drawings? Now she wants an explanation. I'll just tell her I was drawing eyes, yeah that will work! Ok that only seemed to upset her more. Wait… did she just say that she forgives me, and that she's not mad anymore? I didn't know I was at fault. Again, WOMEN! *bell rings* finally I can get out of this hell hole, and since I'm a nice boyfriend I'm going to take Mel to get some hot cocoa at the mall. I'll even invite Kalel, and Anthony. Yeah, that way we can all chill after a hard, boring, irritating, long day of school. _

* * *

**Again I don't usually write like this. it will all go back to normal tomorrow. This was kind of a filler in chapter, because I didn't want to jump from the last chapter to the formal. If that makes any sense, this chapter didn't make any sense ._.**


	18. The Winter Formal: Part 1

**So this chapter and the next one is the winter formal. It will be separated into two parts, because I simply couldn't fit all that awesomeness in one chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

MELANIE'S POV

It was the last day before winter break, which means tonight was the winter formal. I have already got my dress out, and Kalel and Mari are coming over so we can all get ready together. Kalel is going to do our makeup, and then Ian is going to drive us to the school. I can't wait to get my picture taken, and dance with Ian. "Ladies, tonight is a night we will never forget." I said while taking a bite out of my sandwich.

Kalel laughed and rolled her eyes. "C'mon Mel, it's just a dance. Besides, prom will be much more exciting than the formal."

"So, I can still be excited." I snapped back.

"So Kal, did you see the list of nominees for this year's Snowflake queen." Mari raised her eyebrows excitedly.

"No, why?"

"Because you're on the list!" She squealed.

"What?!" She coughed, almost choking on her water.

"No way!" I squealed excitedly. "Kal, this is so great!"

"Guess what else… Anthony just so happens to be one of the nominees for Snow king." Mari said contentedly.

"Yeah, but is Courtney on the list too?" Kalel asked in a small voice.

"Kalel, that's not the point. The point is…"

She raised her hand to silence Mari, and then asked again. "Is Courtney on the list?"

"Yeah, but…"

Suddenly, she got up from the table and walked off.

"Kalel?!" I yelled. "Kalel, where are you going?"

She didn't look back, I just kept watching in shock until she was out of sight. This was going to be a long day, and an even longer night.

School didn't drag on like I thought it would, but that's probably because of all the buzz about formal. I still don't know what's up with Kalel. Maybe I should call her, or talk to her before the dance. It probably has something to do with Anthony, or Courtney. I realize that Courtney doesn't deserve Anthony, but Kalel hasn't even given him the slightest hint that she likes him. I just don't know if I can help her.

I quickly hurried home, and got in the shower. I only have three hours to get ready before Ian gets here. The time rapidly passed as I got ready. Kalel and Mari came over and, Kalel did our hair and makeup. Once we were all ready we stayed upstairs to wait for Ian. Kalel though, seemed like she was having a good time, but I could tell she was broken inside. I could only imagine the pain in her heart. I mean she's going to have to stand there alone; watching Anthony dance with another girl. I just wish she wouldn't torture herself like this.

* * *

IAN'S POV

I got ready as fast as I could, and then rushed over to Mel's house. I was a little nervous to see her parents, because the only memory her parents have of me is trying to break into their daughter's room through the window. I slowly pulled up to the house then came to a complete stop. Before I got out of the car I checked all of the essentials. _Corsage? Check. Mints? Check. Flowers? Check. Dazzling smile? Check. Pants? Check. Am I missing anything? Nope._ I got out of the car and hastily walked to the door. I knocked on the door hoping that Melanie would answer it. Well I was close, I got her dad.

He eyed me up and down until he seemed at least somewhat pleased with what he saw. He grunted something under his breath, and then he spoke. "Come on in. Ian, is it? Melanie and her friends are still getting ready, but that's good. Do you know why?"

"No sir." I said nervously.

"So we can talk, chat, discuss a few things." He motioned me over to the couch. I walked over to it and sat down; while he sat in the chair across from me. He continued to stare at me, furrowing his brow. I was starting to sweat from the awkward encounter, but then finally he spoke. "Full name?"

"Uhh…uh… Ian Andrew Hecox."

"How old are you?"

"sixteen… sir."

"Grades?"

"I get B's and some A's and C's."

"Got a job?"

"Yes sir."

"Where?"

"Chucky Cheese."

He raised his eyebrow as if he was saying 'you're kidding, right? '. "Do any extra activities?"

"I'm on the track team."

"Have any… problems?"

"I have asthma, and I'm allergic to cats, but that's about it."

"Hmm… are you ever going to get a haircut?"

"Probably not in the near future, sir."

He started to eyeball me up and down again. "I don't like you."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"My daughter is very precious to me, and I will not have her getting hurt by you."

"What do you mean?"

"If you break her heart; I will break you. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Also you just keep your hands and eyes to yourself, and I want her home by 10:30. Not 10:31, not 10:30 and 30 seconds…"

"What about 10:29?" I asked sheepishly

He narrowed his eyes at me, but soon stopped when Melanie walked down the stairs.

I stood up to get a better view. She was breathtaking, and so beautiful. I know her dad would probably kill me for staring at her too long, but I didn't care. Our eyes met, and she smiled one of her cute smile, and I knew I was in love. The best part was no one could ruin this feeling, not even Mel's dad.

"Ian!" She yelled in excitement. She ran over and hugged me, nuzzling her face into my shoulder which got a disapproving look from her dad.

"Um… hey. I… uh got something for you." I pulled out the corsage and pinned it on her dress for her.

"Oh Ian, it's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." I said blushing furiously. _I'm so smooth_. I thought.

"So are we ready to go?" Kalel asked while she and Mari walked down the stairs.

"Um… yeah." I said smiling. I helped lead everyone out the door, but on my way out I was stopped by something. It was Melanie's dad.

"You take care of my baby girl, ok?"

"Yes sir, I won't let her out of my sight."

"Good, because if you don't I have a nice comfy spot next to the last 'boyfriend' I buried."

My eyes widened in fear. "Message received." I said as I walked out the door. _Phew glad that's over._

We drove to the school laughing, and chatting, but something seemed off. Kalel didn't look like she was having that much of a fun time. She looked really pretty, not as pretty as Mel of course. She kind of looked like the princess from Swan Lake, except with bluish green hair instead of blonde. I wonder if she's going to be ok.

After what felt like forever we finally arrived to the dance. Everyone got out of the car anticipated to go inside. Mari was greeted by Sohinki with a kiss, and then he took her arm while walking her into the building. I did the same thing with Melanie, but stopped when I saw that Kalel would be walking in alone. I gave her a small smile as I offered my other arm to her. She looked at me as if she were scared to accept my offer. I gave an encouraging nod and extended my arm out a little more. Finally she took it and smiled at me. I then walked into the building with two girls on my arm, and a happy heart.


	19. The Winter Formal: Part 2

**Sorry I was gone for a few days, but I had a friend over for the weekend. Sooo… Part 2? Yup. Also believe it or not, but this story is almost over. We got like five or six chapters left. I want to do a sequel. What do you guys think, should I? **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

I walked into the gym with Melanie and Kalel. The gymnasium was packed wall to wall with teenagers, and the music was roaring through the speakers. I looked over to see Anthony over by the picture booth with Courtney, and Sohinki with Mari already on the dance floor. Melanie tugged at my sleeve, and motioned me over to the picture booth. I followed her through the crowd of dancing people, and we stood right next to Anthony and Courtney in line to get our pictures taken.

"Melanie." Courtney sneered.

"Courtney, are you enjoying the dance?" Melanie asked her, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Yeah I guess… whatever." She turned away and crossed her arms. "Anthony hold my place in line while I do something real quick."

"Yeah, ok." He said.

As she walked off, Melanie sneered. "I hate her."

"Yeah we all do, but I think you handled it really well babe." I said kissing her on the cheek. "So Anthony, do you like the formal so far?"

"Kind of… I guess." He replied looking down at the floor.

"You know… Kalel is here." I said with a small smile.

"Really?! I-I-I mean I don't care." He blushed.

"Suurrreee dude." I laughed with a wink. "Hey do you guys want some punch?"

They both nodded their heads. "If it wouldn't be any trouble babe." Melanie said.

"No trouble at all. I'll be back quicker than you can say pink frosted sprinkled doughnuts." I quickly left the line and went over to the snack table where I saw Lasercorn and Joven. "Hey guys what's up?" I said as I approached the table.

"Nothing much, just chillin." Lasercorn laughed.

"Yeah, we don't have any dates so we're just hanging out." Joven grabbed another handful of chips. "Also you see that chick in the purple dress? I think she's checking me out."

"You mean the one with the lazy eye?" I asked bursting out laughing.

"Yeah man! I can look past that."

"Joven, she has a lazy eye… she's looking at every one." Lasercorn responded sarcastically.

"Whateva man, I don't judge.!" Joven exclaimed, throwing up his hands.

We all shared a laugh. I looked around the gym once again, but then something caught my eye. It was Courtney and her friend Miranda, and they looked like they were hiding something. Without warning I ran over and hid behind the bleachers to get a closer look.

"Ok Miranda, we'll go over this one more time. These are fake ballots, and you will replace these with the ones in the box. Understand?"

Uhm… yeah… I think. So like why do you wanna win so badly? It's not like its prom, or anything." Miranda said while twisting her hair.

"Because, I will not allow that green haired freak anywhere near Anthony." Courtney bellowed.

"Why are you still with that loser anyways?"

"Oh Miranda so young and innocent. It's all about control, and picking out the nice guy. Anthony acts all tough, but really he's just a sweet troubled boy, and I can use that to my advantage. He's so caring and sweet which is perfect manipulating material." She giggled evilly. "Now, go be a good best friend and help me cheat."

That stupid manipulating bitch. That's it nope, nope, nope. I will expose this scuz bucket for who she really is, but I have to get back to mel. Crap! Wait I know exactly who could help.

"So, you want us to guard the poll box for the snowflake queen?" Joven asked.

"Because you overheard Courtney say she was going to Cheat, and keep Kalel away from Anthony." Lasercorn looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes." I replied in a serious tone.

"Ok… we're in." joven laughed.

"Yeah, consider that box guarded, and if someone tries to get pass…." Lasercorn did a few kicks and punches. "Their balls are mine." He whispered in the same voice as batman.

"You guys are the best." I exclaimed before quickly returning to Anthony and Mel. I walked over to the photo booth trying not to spill any punch. Finally, I arrived just in time for us to take our picture. I set the drinks down and walked over to the booth with Melanie. Once we finished taking our pictures we went over to talk to Anthony again. Courtney still hasn't come back and only I know why. I don't know if I should tell him, or wait until after the formal is over, but all I know is that bitch is toast. Maybe I should confront Courtney, or something.

"Ian, are you ok?" Melanie asked. "You seem distant."

"No… no I'm fine." I smiled nervously.

About two hours into the dance I could see Melanie was getting bored. Also I think she's noticed me looking over at the poll box, and I could see she was a bit annoyed by it. Finally after dancing to our sixth millionth song, I stopped her. "Mel, aren't you having fun?" I asked a little too concerned.

"Well… to be honest, Ian… not really. It's just that the formal got boring really fast. I thought this night was going to be a little more exciting. Also, you're obviously focusing on someone else, and not me. I don't mean to sound selfish, but it would be nice if you could pay a little bit of attention to me. Am I really that boring to you?" She sounded hurt, and upset.

"No, not at all." I grabbed Melanie's shoulders. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I would never look at someone else like I look at you." I didn't know it upset her this much. I knew I had to stay to tell Anthony about Courtney, but I wanted to give Melanie the best night ever. I'm sure he'll be ok, and I know Joven and Laser can guard the box. I knew exactly what I had to do. "Melanie, follow me." I said while pulling her towards the exit.

"Ian, why? Where are we going?"

"Just trust me." We walked out of the gym, and then out of the school. The blast of the cool air hit our faces. I could see her shivering, so I put my arm around her as I guarded her to my car. When we got into the car I started it up, and started to pull out of the school.

"Ian, where are we going?" She asked a little bit frightened.

"You'll see." I replied, not taking my eyes off the road. After about ten minutes later we arrived to the destination. I popped the trunk, and then got out of the car. I went towards the trunk and pulled out a backpack. When I returned Melanie was already out of the car. She gave me a confused look as I grabbed her hand and led her through the small play ground. As we got to the wooded area she stopped. I looked back to see she was frightened. "Melanie it's ok, I know what I'm doing. If you want to go back we can, but I just want to show you something neat."

Melanie glanced t the woods then at me, making her decision.

"Mel, do you trust me?"

She stood there silent for a moment, but then smile. "With all my heart." She whispered as she took my hand.

I smiled back as I led her through the woods, and finally we made it to the clearing. Melanie looked at me oddly as I pulled out a blanket, a small radio, and a lantern with lantern oil. I laid the blanket on the ground and turned the radio on; it was playing soft beautiful Christmas music. I applied the oil to the lantern and turned it on, and then sat it on the ground. Finally, I looked my girlfriend in the eye, and I asked her. "Excuse me pretty lady, but may I have this dance?"

Melanie had tears in her eyes as she took my hand. "Of course." She replied with a grin on her face.

We danced for a while, and I held her tight. I could still see her eyes through the darkness of the night. All I could do was stare into her sparkling eyes.

"What?" She asked confused.

I smile at her and whispered. "So, are you gonna kiss me, or what?" Using the exact words she told me before our first kiss.

"You're an ass, Ian Hecox." She laughed, and then kissed me passionately. "But I love you anyways." She nuzzled her face into my shoulder.

I didn't know what to say. We never said I love you to each other before, but I've always felt that way. I fell in love with her the first day I met her. "I love you too." I smiled as I kissed her under the moonlight.

* * *

*KALEL'S POV*

I had no idea where Ian and Melanie went off to. I asked around, but no one has seen them either. Anthony said he saw them earlier, but not since then. I was getting worried about them, and I don't know why, but Courtney seemed really mad. She just glared at me when I walked passed her.

I kept looking until I heard they were announcing Snow king and Snowflake queen. I walked towards the front to get a better look. As student body president, Courtney had to announce who won. I'm sure she will just be so thrilled to dance with Anthony with everyone watching. Why am I doing this to myself? I'm only hurting myself by being here.

Ok, hi everybody! My name is Courtney Princeton, and I am here to announce the winners of Snow king, and Snowflake queen! She said smiling widely.

_I hate her._ I thought.

"Ok… what you all have been waiting for… your new snow king is… Anthony Padilla." She clapped and cheered along with everyone else. Anthony ran up there high fiving everyone. He stood up on stage as Courtney put the crown on his head.

"Ok, ok… now it's time for the queen. Your new Snowflake queen… of 2002… this is who you voted for… the new Snowflake queen is… KALEL CULLEN?!" She screamed in shock.

At first I stood there in shock, but then quickly snapped out of it. I walked up to the stage as Courtney aggressively put the tiara on my head. I looked at Anthony, and he smiled at me.

Courtney looked beyond angry, but she knew she had to keep professional. "Now, it's time for the king and queen dance." Courtney grumbled as she stomped off the stage.

The music started to play, and Anthony took my hand, guiding me to the middle of the dance floor. He held me tight as we slow danced to the little drummer boy. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. After a while I had to say something. "I can't believe I won." I whispered half to Anthony and half to myself.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Anthony smiled.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean it would kinda suck if the person you voted for didn't win."

"You voted for me?"

"Yes."

"But… but why?" I asked in confusion.

"So I could do this." He cupped my face gently with his hand, and then kissed me lightly on the lips.

All I could do was stare at him in shock, but then my shock turned into complete bliss. My heart swelled, and even though I knew he was Courtney's, I didn't care at this point. Tonight was my fairytale, and Anthony was my prince, and the best part was I didn't have to worry about waking up before the kiss.

* * *

**Hope this was worth the wait. ^_^**


	20. Betrayal

**Ok chapter 20, and can I say wow. I never thought that this story would be this long, but meh. Also this will be the first chapter where you'll get to see through Courtney's pov. So this should be interesting :P warning: there is some sad parts, rage quit moments, and violent language. (Nothing too bad though)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

~2 weeks later~

*COURTNEY'S POV*

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! Anthony just straight up kissed that stupid ugly tramp while I was standing right there. I don't like this; I don't like it at all, Nia."

"Yeah, I know. So what are we gonna do?" Nia snapped her fingers together as if she had just gotten an idea. "I know a guy who could 'get rid of her'." She suggested.

"No,no I already have another idea." I smiled wickedly.

Nia raised her eyebrow intrigued. "And that is?"

"I want to make Anthony resent her; I want to make him hate her. That way I won't have a problem with him breaking up with me. So, Miranda and I went to do a little research. Well, after I checked her permanent records, and her student file, which by the way had nothing. We went through her bag during second period when she left the class room to go do something, and found this." I pulled out the small cell phone from my pocket.

"A cell phone?" She asked confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Correction, _her_ cell phone. That bitch, Kalel's cell phone." I gritted my teeth.

"Well, did you find anything good?"

"Oh, did I ever! Look at this." I went through the pictures on the phone, and then stopped when I found the oh so discriminating picture.

Nia took the phone to get a closer look. When her eyes adjusted at the picture they widened in shock. "Is that Anthony?!"

"In a dress? Yes. Nia, I have no idea why, how, or when Kalel got this picture, but I will defiantly use this to my advantage. She will rue the day she dared to mess with Courtney Princeton." I laughed. _Am I going too far with this? No, of course not, they deserve it. _I reminded myself. I knew some people looked at me like I was mean or shallow, but that's just because I am way prettier and more popular than they are. I will always get my way, and Anthony needs to know that. He needs to know whose boss, and who ends the relationships around here. I run this school, and I'll be damned if a green haired loser like Kalel will ruin it. _You better watch out Kalel Cullen._ I thought as I put the cell phone back into my pocket.

* * *

*ANTHONY'S POV*

~the next day~

"_Follow your heart, son. Love shows up in mysterious ways."_ My dad's advice was still buzzing in my head. I thought about a lot of things over break: friendship, life choices, and most importantly love. I realized I was in love with Kalel, and all it took for me to see this was how she felt in my arms when we danced. She felt so right, like she was the missing puzzle piece to the other half of my heart. So, I made a decision, I was going to break up with Courtney when I got to school, and then ask Kalel to be my girlfriend. I thought over this a lot, and I know this is the right choice. I realized that my so called 'friends' are all jerks, and once I breakup with Courtney I'll leave my so called 'group' and be with my real friends.

I pulled into the parking lot of my school shaking with anticipation. I hurried and got out of the car, practically running to the building. Though, as I walked through the door I noticed something strange. People were staring at me oddly, and some were laughing. As I continued to walk through the hallways it only seemed to get worse. _What was so funny?_ I thought. I was caught off guard when I saw Kyle, and Samuel running towards me.

"Dude! Did you see this?!" Samuel gasped between breaths.

"No, what is it?" I took the paper that Kyle was handing to me. My eyes widened, and my face went pale when I saw the picture of me in a dress. Who could have done this? The only one who took and had the picture was Kalel, but she wouldn't do that. Would she? No, Kalel couldn't have, but the picture was right in my hand.

"They're all over the school." Kyle said frantically. "Everyone has seen them, and I'm pretty sure you're now a laughing stock."

Samuel punched Kyle in the arm. "Shut up, dude! Anthony did this really happen?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, but I was helping out a friend, and she took a picture of me, and…." I trailed off.

"Woah man, that's low even for me." Kyle said rubbing his hurt arm. "Are you gonna go talk to her?"

"As a matter of fact I am." I mumbled angrily. I stomped all over school to find Kalel. I can't believe I trusted her. I feel like someone plunged a knife into my heart, and twisted it. I finally found her standing with Ian and Melanie. It looked like she had been crying. Why? She got what she wanted, me humiliated. She looked up at me as I walked toward her. She looked so scared, and then she took a step back. I must have looked enraged, because Ian stood in front of the two girls as if to protect them from me.

"A-A-Anthony it's not what it looks like I swear." Kalel started to say, but I cut her off.

"Bullshit Kalel! You're the one who took the picture!"

She started to cry, but I was too mad to care. In fact it only made me angrier. A crowed started to form around us, but again I didn't care.

"Someone must have stolen my phone." She sobbed.

"Don't fucking lie to me Kalel!"

"Anthony, that's enough!" Ian cut in. "You're scaring her."

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Kale screamed at the top of her lungs. She was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" I screamed taking a step forward, but was pushed back by a force that almost knocked me down.

"I said that was enough!" Ian yelled in a low angry voice. "Stay away from her, Anthony!"

This angered me. I was tired of being pushed around, tired of being taken advantage of. A surge of new anger pumped through my already boiling blood. It was like I blacked out for a few seconds, but all I could remember was my fist connecting with something soft. I heard a sharp yelp, and something hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see Ian on the floor holding his stomach. I had punched him in the stomach.

"Ian!" Melanie cried rushing over to him.

I looked at Ian, and then I looked at my hands. I hurt my best friend with these hands. I looked around to see people staring at me in shock. Melanie was glaring at me, and Kalel was crying even harder than before. What had I done? I was a monster. I ran from them, and past the crowd. I ran to the other side of the school. I ran into the bathroom, and locked myself into one of the bathroom stalls. I slunk to the floor and started to hyperventilate. I felt like I was dying. I lay on the ground, not even trying to hide my cries. I sobbed and cried loudly hoping someone would hear me, because I didn't care anymore. I was scared, and I needed help. I _needed_ help.


	21. Bullies

**Guess what… WINTER BREAK BITCHES… that is all u_u **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

I'm sick of everyone asking me if I'm ok, or if I'm mad at Anthony. Both of those are a big fat no, but Melanie keeps telling me that it's all Anthony's fault. I know it's not though, I wasn't even mad when he hit me. I was mad that he spoke to Kalel the way he did, but that's about it. I know Anthony has been going through a lot of problems, he tells me everything. He told me about his crush on kalel, he told me about how he used to cut himself, and his fears of being alone. When he told me these things I didn't even hesitate to hug him, or hold him when he cried. We became best friends that day, and I know for a fact that if he was in his right mind he would not have hit me, or yelled at Kalel.

I remember when I went to go look for him after he ran off. I'm still shaken up by the whole ordeal. I ran to find him once I could stand. Melanie told me I needed to go to the nurse, but I had this feeling that I needed to find Anthony. I looked everywhere for him, and when I did it was not a pretty sight. He was curled up in a ball, crying, and screaming for someone to help him. I'm surprised no one heard him. I quickly ran to him and held him close to my chest. I didn't know what to do, so I just rocked him back and forth like a child, and tried to calm him down. He held on to me and cried into my shirt screaming he didn't want to live anymore. It broke my heart; I couldn't stand seeing him like that. I kept rocking him back and forth, and tried to talk through to him. When the whole ordeal was over he looked up at me for the first time. To be honest I don't think he knew it was me holding him, because when he saw it was me he looked beyond shocked. Right then he started to apologize to me, but I told him I was never mad.

I took him to the office, and he called his dad. Once his dad got here I told him everything that happened. He was beyond mad, but not at me, or at Anthony, but the school for not handling this. He went off on them, and then took Anthony home. He's been gone for about a week, and I've been bring his homework to and from school. He's scared to leave the house.

I talked to the guys and they said it was impossible that Kalel exposed the picture. First off Sohinki said that Kalel had been with him and Mari to go ice skating the night before the incident happened. Jovenshire said that he had given Kalel a ride to school, because her parents were out of town, so she couldn't have done it before school. Lasercorn said that there are cameras all over the place, and you need a key to get into the school, she doesn't have a key to the school. Melanie and I went to the office, and asked to see the cameras for more evidence. They told us they couldn't show anything for confidential reasons, but they said the camera signals _were_ cut off between 2:00 AM- 3:30 AM the morning of the incident before school started. Mari told me Kalel had lost her cell phone, and realized it was missing around fourth period the day before the incident. That means the person who stole it had to have been in her first three classes. Interesting enough one of her classmates was Courtney. That's when it clicked in my head.

It was Courtney who posted those pictures around school, and it all made sense. She had a motive, a way to get in, it was her. I had to find her, and tell her that her reign of terror is over.

I found Courtney chatting with her group of fake friends. They glared at me when I approached them. Courtney narrowed her eyes at me as she chewed her gum loudly, and annoyingly. I swear if she wasn't a chick; I would punch her in her stupid face.

"What do you want?" She sneered in disgust, which only made me want to punch her more.

"It was you." I growled angrily.

She raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "What was me?"

"Don't play dumb with me you stupid bitch; I know it was _you_ that posted those picture of Anthony."

"No I didn't." She smiled innocently.

"I think he's delusional." Nia chimed in.

"No I'm not; I know you did it, Courtney."

"Why on earth would I do something like that?" Courtney asked in shock.

"Oh I don't know, Jealousy, power, control, hatred, because you're the spawn of Satan." I suggested.

She glared at me. "Prove I did it, Hecox. Why don't you prove to me and everyone else how I did it."

"Well." I began. "You and Anthony have been on the verge of breaking up for months now. I think him kissing Kalel was 'the push over the edge'. You took Kalel's phone and printed off that picture. You then broke into the school and put them where everyone would see. You probably went through the window in the detention room, because there is no camera on that side of the school. I have no idea how you didn't get caught by the cameras in the hallways, but you did it, and somehow got into the office. You have the key to the principal's office, because you are the student body president, and they get spare keys to the office, principles office, and conference room. And, I know that's where the security cameras are controlled. You did all this so Anthony would get angry with Kalel, and you could selfishly keep him from the girl he's _suppose_ to be with." I said feeling quite clever. I felt like a detective that just cracked the case.

She continued to glare at me, but then broke out into a wide smile. "You think you're so clever. Don't you Ian? Well, I have some news for you, no one will believe you. Your accusation is completely far-fetched, and the teachers won't listen, because they all love me."

"Anthony would believe me, and that is exactly who I'm going to tell after school."

Her smile then broke into another menacing glare. "You listen to me Ian Hecox and you listen good. Anthony is mine; I own him. I always get what I want, and I'll do anything to make sure of that. With that being said I would hate to see you or Melanie get hurt, because you couldn't keep your stupid mouth shut."

"Don't you dare threaten her." I growled. "I am not scared of you, and I am going to tell Anthony, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"You have no idea who you're messing with." She said in a low voice.

"A spoiled brat who is a cold hearted bitch. Give up Courtney you've lost." With that I turned and walked off.

"We'll see about that." Courtney said with a slick smile.

Once the final bell rang I hurried and left the class room with Melanie. I told everyone to watch their back, and not to go near Courtney. I kept Melanie by my side all day, and she's even riding the bus home with me. As we walked towards the doors I saw Doug running towards us. I turned around assuming he wanted to talk to me. "Hey, what's up?" I asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, Ian." He whispered.

I looked at him confused when I felt a sharp pain jolt through my stomach. I felt myself hit the ground holding my stomach in pain. I felt the powerful kicks and punches being delivered to my body. I wanted to stand back up and fight, but I was in too much pain. I heard Melanie screaming for him to stop, but he kept going. Suddenly I started breathing heavily, and I didn't feel Doug hitting me anymore. He must have run off, but I was soon faced with a new problem; I was having an asthma attack. I started to breathe rapidly and was starting to get dizzy. I frantically reached for my inhaler, but I couldn't find it, which was odd because I always have it. I started to get dizzier, and I heard a teacher say to call 911. I felt someone lift my head crying for me to wake up. It was Melanie; I could barely hear her. I wanted to tell her to calm down, but I couldn't move my lips. I felt like I was dying_. Is this how Anthony feels when he has his attacks?_ I thought. It was now getting very difficult to breathe, and I don't know how long I can go on like this. Gasping for breath I started to lose consciousness, and I started to feel numb, and then finally darkness.

* * *

**Ian is NOT dead, obviously. I wouldn't torture you like that :P Also if you guys don't remember who Doug is he is introduced in chapter 5. **


	22. Hospital Visits

**Ok so in this chapter we will go through Melanie's, Kalel's, Anthony's, and for the first time Lasercorn's pov as they visit Ian in the hospital. There will be some friendship iancorn bromance in there as a small Christmas present for all you iancorn shippers (robotiancornattack I'm talking to you XD). Also, I wish the merriest of Christmases to all of you. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*MELANIE'S POV*

Ian was taken away in an ambulance, and he had to be rushed to the emergency room. I was so scared I couldn't stop crying. They wouldn't let me ride with him to the hospital, or follow behind them in my car. I had to wait for my mom to pick me up to go see Ian. I just couldn't believe Doug did that. Aside from his thuggish appearance h seemed like an ok guy. Also I don't know why, but I feel like Courtney had something to do with this. Ian said he talked to her and she threatened him, and me. I swear if Courtney had something to do with this she's going to be the one needing an ambulance.

My mom drove me to the hospital once I called her. She kept trying to calm me down because she couldn't understand me when I was trying to tell her what happened. I looked out the window hoping to god Ian was alright.

When my mom pulled up to the emergency part of the hospital I practically jumped out of the car. I sprinted through the doors and ran up to the front desk.

The woman at the desk looked up at me in astonishment and slight annoyance. "Excuse me, can I help you?" Her tone was practically dripping with attitude.

"Um yes. I'm looking for Ian Hecox, he should be here."

The woman glanced at her chart. "Mr. Hecox was admitted about an hour ago, and was in pretty bad shape. Are you in any way related to him?"

"No, but…."

"Only family members are allowed back at this time. Please take a seat."

"But…."

"Ma'am you can either have a seat, or leave." She said in an aggravated tone.

"Listen lady." I said in the calmest voice I could muster. "I am Ian's girlfriend and he is my everything. I had to stand there and watch him get brutally beaten, and then have an asthma attack. I may not be blood related, but I do love him, and he_ is _family. So, if I have to beat the hell out of myself just to see him I WILL!" I found myself shouting, but I didn't care. All I cared about now was Ian.

The woman glared at me for a moment, but then pushed a button which opened the doors. "Go to the end of the hallway, take a left, and it's the last door on the right."

"Thank you." I whispered, and then ran to go find Ian. When I got to his room Ian's parents and sister were in the room. I could see his mother and sister had been crying, and even his dad had a few tear streaks across his face.

When Ian's mom saw me, she walked up and hugged me. "Oh Melanie, I'm so glad to see you. Are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Hecox." I started to sob, completely avoiding the question. "I couldn't help him; I just stood there. I'm a horrible girlfriend and… and it's all my fault." I cried in her shoulder as she tried to calm me down.

"No, don't you dare say that. It was far from being your fault." She took hold of my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "I think we should give you some time to talk to him. He's unconscious, but the nurse says he might be able to hear you."

I nodded my head and wiped the tears from my face. When they left the room I went over to Ian, and kneeled down next to him. I stared at his face in shock. He had a blackened eye, his lower lip was split badly, bruises were all over his face, and there were blood stains around his nose and mouth. I started to run my hands through his usually soft hair. "Oh Ian." I whispered. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry. If I did something, if I would have pulled him off of you, maybe you wouldn't be here. I-I-I just want you to know that I love you, and that you are so important to me. When I first saw you I thought you were so cute, and I would do anything to just here you talk, or laugh, or smile." I laughed with tears in my eyes. "I never got to really properly thanked you for guarding me from all that food during the food fight. You were my prince, and I was the damsel in distress, and you swooped in and saved me. Oh gosh, now I'm sounding like Kalel." I wiped the tear from my eye before I could let it fall. I looked at Ian's face and noticed something that was strange yet amazing. There were tears rolling down his cheek_. Oh my gosh. Can he hear me?_ "Ian." I whispered. I got no answer. I sighed as I dried the tears from his face, and then gently kissed his soft lips.

* * *

*KALEL'S POV*

Mari and I rushed into the room Ian was assigned to. I hadn't heard what happened until I got home. It seemed to have happened when I was on the bus. Once I heard the news I quickly called Mari, and we went to the hospital. When we got there the stupid lady at the desk said we had to wait until it was visiting hours. When she said we could go in I was all like "finally". I was scared to see him though. Melanie was vague on the phone, but apparently what happened was Doug beat him up, and then he had an asthma attack. I didn't even know Ian had asthma.

Upon entering the room I could already see the bad condition Ian was in. his face was all bruised up, and he was unconscious. Mari and I both walked over and looked down at Ian. Mari looked at me as if I should be the one to go first. I sighed in defeat as I looked at him. "Hey Ian, how's it going? "Um… I'm sorry that this happened to you, but I promise you that me, Mari, Sohinki, Lasercorn, Joven, and Mel, Are going to get to the bottom of this. I hope you can hear me; I hope being unconscious doesn't hurt." I couldn't think anything else to say, so I motioned for Mari to go now.

"Ian, I'm so sorry this happened. We don't know what happened, but we do know it shouldn't have happened to you." Mari then pulled out a small cloth thing with Japanese words written on it. She placed it on Ian's chest, and then whispered "kishi kaisei" in his ear.

"What does that mean?" I asked curiously.

"It is an old Japanese idiom, Wake from death and return to life. It basically means to push on through difficult times. The thing I placed on his chest is an omamori. The omamori is an amulet that is meant to protect you."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

* * *

*LASERCORN'S POV*

We had been in the room for about ten minutes. Josh and Matt had already talked to Ian, but I was too scared to talk to him. I couldn't even look at him. I couldn't stand there and stare at Ian's broken face, and tell him everything was ok, because it's not. His conditions would heal, but the emotional strain it put on all of us wouldn't go away as easy. I have known Ian since seventh grade, and I had always looked up to him, and I wanted to be more like him. He was so caring, and enthusiastic. Unlike what he was now, lying unconscious in a hospital bed. I wanted to keep that Ian out of my head, but I knew sooner or later I would have to talk to him, or at least look at him.

Joven placed a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a sympathetic look. "David, we're going to leave and let you talk to Ian alone." I gave a small nod as they left the room. I looked at Ian for the first time since I got here, and I felt sickened with what I saw. He looked completely defenseless and broken. I almost left the room right then, but I knew I had to face this. _He_ would. I glanced down at Ian and smiled, brushing back his hair so I could see him better. "Hey dude, you look like crap." I sat down in the chair and scooted closer to him. "Hey Ian, remember how we first met. It was seventh grade, and we were playing kick ball. You kept running the bases so fast, and I was getting so mad, because my team was losing. So when you pitched the ball, I kicked it right at your balls." I found myself laughing. "You weren't even mad; you just got up and pitched the ball again. I was thinking, whoa this kid has balls of steel. Yeah, but seriously you are one of best guys I know, and I'm glad we're friends. Don't tell anybody this, but I have always thought of you as a brother, and that I think you're freakin awesome. Also." I whispered so low that I couldn't even hear me. "You're like the only dude I'd go gay for."I glanced down at his face, and I may be crazy, but I could have sworn I saw him smile.

* * *

*ANTHONY'S POV*

I busted through the doors with great speed. I got the call from Kalel that Ian was in the hospital. I hope it wasn't that bad, but in the back of my mind I knew it was. I rushed into the room, but stopped abruptly when I saw Ian. He looked so weak, and fragile. I walked over to him and looked down at his bruised face. "Hey Ian, it's me Anthony." Suddenly Ian's eyes shot open and looked at me. I was in complete shock.

"Anthony, don't call for anyone." he whispered. "I want to talk to you."

I looked at Ian with sheer amazement. "Ian, what the fuck?" I whispered back.

"Listen, I can explain. I was waiting for you, and I knew if I had 'woken up' when anyone else was in here. They would have called for the nurse, and they might have put me to sleep, and I really need to talk to you."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Ever since I got here. I had woken up after they put me in this room. It was awful; everyone was talking to me as if I had just died."

"They were probably freaking out. I mean have you seen you face?"

"Is it that bad?" He asked while feeling it.

"Dude, you look like you just got in a fight with Muhammad Ali. I didn't think your face could get any uglier, but I guess I was wrong."

"Shut up ass hat." He snapped. "I want to talk to you, and this is important."

I sat down in the chair. "Well?"

"Kalel didn't put out those pictures, it was Courtney. She had stolen Kalel's phone, because she probably thought Kalel was stealing you away from her."

_Well, I was going to break up with her that day._ "Do you really think that's true?"

"Yes, and when I confronted her about it, she threatened me. I told her I was going to tell you what she did, after school. It's kind of funny that I got beat up before I could deliver the message."

"Yeah, it is." I mumbled. "If it was her, then I said all those horrible things to Kalel." I groaned. "I'm such an idiot."

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"What I needed to do for a long time, Ian." I said in a low voice. Courtney's little joy ride ends now.


	23. Fighting

**Hey guys, how was your Christmas? My Christmas was freakin awesome. I got a new laptop, and it's not broken, or stolen :D ok so after this there is one more chapter left, then an epilogue. I have already decided to do a sequel, so yeah. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*MELANIE'S POV*

Kalel, Mari and I walked down the stairs to lunch. We were all starved, because none of us had breakfast. As we walked towards the cafeteria someone was calling my name, it was Doug. He was the last person I wanted to see, other than Courtney. He made me so angry; he was the one who put Ian in the hospital.

Doug ran up to us, but stopped to take a breath. "Melanie." He gasped.

"What do you want?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Melanie, please listen to me."

"I don't want to hear it."

"But..."

"She said she didn't want to hear it." Kalel snapped.

"Please Melanie, I want to help." He pleaded.

"Haven't you done enough?!" I shouted. "You're a bully, and a liar!"

"Koshinuke!" Mari sputtered.

"Listen, before you start throwing names around, and before you start cussing me out in Japanese." He glanced at Mari. "Just hear me out."

"What do you have to say that's so important, that it will make me listen to you after what you did to Ian?"

"It's about Courtney." His voice was grave.

I let out an aggravated sigh. "I'm listening."

"Well, first off I want to apologize... about everything. I wouldn't have hurt Ian or anyone if I didn't have a reason."

"What did he do that was so bad?" I asked angrily.

"He didn't do anything." Doug said in a low voice. "Do you guys know who my sister is?"

"Amy? What does she have to do with any of this?" Kalel butted in.

"A lot, actually." He sighed. "Courtney came to me yesterday and asked me to beat up Ian. I didn't ask her why, because any reason she came up with wouldn't matter, because I don't do that to friends. Then she tried to bribe me with money, but I still wouldn't do it. Then she blackmailed me. Somehow, Courtney got a hold of some _discriminating_ photos of Amy. She said that if I didn't do it, she would post the pictures all over school, and I wasn't going to let her do that to my sister." He rubbed the back of his neck, and let out a long sigh. "Sometimes... sometimes when you have to make a decision like that, you have to do whatever is best for your family even if it means to go against your moral code. I couldn't though, I had to tell you. The guilt's been eating me alive, and someone needs to stop Courtney."

I stared at Doug in complete shock. I couldn't believe, no wait yes I could. That stupid bitch is just ARGGHH. Courtney has been a pain in my ass since the beginning of the year, and I'm done. I'm not going to stand aside like nothing's happening. I'm not going to stand here and let her continue to hurt people, I'm done. I started to walk away; I needed to find Courtney.

"Where are you going?" Kalel asked, trying to catch up with me.

"I'm going to go do this school a favor." I growled.

Kalel and Mari followed me to go find Courtney. We finally found her near the water fountains, talking with her friends. She glared at me when she saw that I was walking her way.

"Melanie Moat." Courtney said with a half smile. "What the hell do you want?"

"For you to shut up and listen. You... you are unbelievable!" I screamed.

She gave an annoyed sigh. "What did I do now?"

"You blackmailed Doug to beat up Ian!"

"Melanie, really?"

"So you're denying it?"

"No, I did it." She said with a menacing laugh. She then pulled out a small phone, and an inhaler, and threw them at my feet. "See Melanie, no one cares what I do. I rule this school, and you're just going to have to get over it."

I looked at her in disbelief. "You took Ian's inhaler! Are you fucking stupid?!" I shrieked. "He almost died; he wasn't able to breathe without it!" I started to tear up.

In response, Courtney just shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"He could have died." I started to sob. I don't know why I was crying. Maybe it's what she said, or maybe it was the fact that she held Ian's life in her hands.

"Melanie, are you ok? What's wrong?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

Through my blurred vision I could still recognize who it was.

Anthony walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Melanie, what's wrong? What did she say?"

"Sh-she did it." I choked out. "She did it."

"What did she do?" He asked in a soft concerned voice.

"She took Kalel's phone... she's the reason Ian is in the hospital... she stole his inhaler." I managed to say between sobs.

"What?!" He turned to face Courtney.

"Anthony, who are you going to believe? Her or me?" Courtney asked in shock.

"Why?!" He asked, slamming his fist on one of the lockers. "Do you realize that could have killed him?!" Anthony yelled angrily.

"Are you yelling at me?!" Courtney raised her voice.

"Yeah, and guess what Courtney, were done. You are selfish, heartless bitch who doesn't care about anybody, but herself. You hurt people, you talk behind peoples back, and you've probably slept with twenty other guys. Now, you expect me to stay with you after all this trouble you caused, fat chance."

"Did you just breakup with me? No one breaks up with me, ok... I break up with them! I am Courtney Princeton! I am the student body president, and an honor student! You'd be a fucking idiot not to stay with me!" She yelled, but then turned her head to Kalel. "YOU!" She bellowed. "It's all your fault, whore!" Courtney then punched Kalel in the face.

"Hey!" Anthony yelled, crouching down to see if Kalel was ok.

That was enough for me, she's done hurting people. In a split second I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the ground. I then started to go ballistic on her, throwing punches left and right. I stopped for a second to look at her. Her pretty little face was bruising, and her nose was bleeding. "This is for punching Kale!" I screamed as I took another swing at her face. Anthony was yelling at me to stop and that she'd had enough. He finally managed to pull me off of her, but I wasn't done. "This is for hurting, Ian!" I kicked her in the face. I then stood up and got a good look at her. "AND THIS IS FOR ALL THE CRAP YOU PUT THIS SCHOOL THROUGH!" I screamed once more, kicking her hard in the stomach. I knew I was going to get in trouble, maybe even go to jail, but for now I was only giving Courtney what she deserved. Karma finally came around and kicked her ass.


	24. Confessions

**Ok, so I may have miscounted. Sooooooo after THIS chapter there is one more chapter left, then an epilogue. Also I want to try to get this chapter, the next one, and epilogue posted today. That way I can post the first chapter of the sequel tomorrow. I am really excited about it, and also a little nervous. I have no idea how you guys are going to react to the sequel, let's just say it's different. Let's just say the gang gets a couple of surprises. That is your only hint, and now let's finish this bitch!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*ANTHONY'S POV*

I stood outside the office with my ear pressed up against the door. Melanie was being yelled at by the principle, and I think I can hear her crying. I don't blame her; the principle of this school is Satan. He is one of the most evil, nasty people you could ever meet. That's why the assistant principle handles most of the disciplinary stuff, because the last time principle Riggs did something like this. The kid and his parents ran out crying, and then moved to another state.

I looked back to see practically the whole tenth grade standing behind me. They were looking at me as if I was going to make a speech or something, but all I could say was this. "Uh… what?"

"Is it true?" Someone asked.

"What?"

"Is it true that Melanie beat up Courtney?" Samuel excitedly finished the question.

"Um... yes."

Soon the whole crowd was in an uproar of clapping, and cheering. I smiled at this; it was good to see the high school was out of Courtney's rule.

"What's everybody clapping about?" A small voice asked.

I turned around to see Ian, smiling his boyish smile. "Ian!" I yelled happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up some home work. What's going on?" He asked curiously looking at the crowd before him.

"Ian, it's a long story." I told Ian how Melanie beat up Courtney, and how Courtney blackmailed Doug, and how she took his inhaler. "Now Melanie is getting yelled at by principle Riggs."

Ian put his ear up to the door then grimaced in disgust. "What, are you kidding me?! She didn't even do anything! It's all Courtney's fault!"

"I know man, I know." I gave him a sad look.

"Of course he wouldn't blame Courtney. Courtney is his favorite student; she's the one who wins the academic bowl every year. She's the star student of the school!" Kyle shouted out through the crowd.

"That makes it even worse! I'm going to tell this guy off, and he's going to pay for the things he said to Mel. Who's with me?!" The crowd was silent. Ian threw his hands up in defeat. "Let me guess, none of you are going to stand up on Melanie's behalf."

"It's not that we don't want to, we don't want to get in trouble." Another voice said from the crowd.

"That is no excuse!" I roared, silencing the crowd. "One of our fellow students is getting in trouble for something Courtney started. You guy might not like to hear it, but no matter what group you are in, we are all in the same high school. We are all going to have to put up with each other for two more years, and we all have been under Courtney's rule. We've been under it so long, that we have forgotten what's right. This school is like a big family, and family stands up for one another." I sighed, and then turned away. "They also don't keep secrets. I have a confession to make, I'm not rich. In fact I am nothing close to rich, but Kyle and Samuel let me be in their group anyway. I don't know why, maybe they looked past what was on the outside, and focused on what was on the inside. Also I've been hanging out with the 'lower social groups'." I grabbed Ian by the wrist, pulling him next to me. "This guy right here, Ian Hecox. Yeah, he is my BEST friend. This guy is literally one of the funniest dudes I know, and I'm honored to call him my best friend. Oh yeah, and there is one more thing. Kalel?!" Kalel stepped out of the crowd, walking towards me confused. I took her by the hands, and then kissed her. "I'm in love with you."

"Anthony." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Kalel, since the first time I met you I've wanted to be with you. You are always on my mind, and I never knew what it was like to be in love until I met you. Would you be my Juliette?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes, yes, yes, Anthony!" She hugged me tight, and I hugged her back. The crowd cheered.

I have a confession too. Kyle said. The whole crowd went silent, and I could see his cheeks were flushed. "I'm gay!" He shouted. Everyone gasped in disbelief.

_Why does that make so much sense_? I thought to myself.

"I'm also in love with my best friend." He smiled as he took Samuels hand. The crowd started to cheer.

"I have a confession too." Doug said while making his way up to the front. "I love to read. I've always liked reading, because I can visit different worlds through my imagination. My favorite book is Lord of The Flies." The crowd cheered once more.

"I have a confession too." Ian said shyly. "I still sleep with my stuffed bear, Mrs. Hugs-A-Lot." The crowd went silent, but then soon started to cheer again.

"I also have a confession!" Sohinki shouted. "Mari Takahashi, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you ever since second grade, when you pushed my face into the dirt for calling you ying yang." With that he dipped Mari and kissed her.

Mari blinked in surprise, but then kissed him back. The crowd cheered.

"I HAVE A CONFESSION!" Lasercorn yelled. "The reason why I call myself Lasercorn is because I have a tattoo of a unicorn shooting lasers on my back!" He lifted up his shirt for everyone to see. The crowd cheered. "Also, I have been stealing Ian's pencils before first period, to mess with his head."

"Wait what?" Ian asked in shock.

"I got a confession too." Joven smiled. "Sometimes when I'm home alone; I put on a blonde wig and lip sync to Celine Dion." The crowd went completely silent.

"That's great Joven." I laughed awkwardly. "See, we are all the same. We all have secrets, some creepier than others." I said glancing at joven. "But, secrets all the same. Now, since we are a 'family'. Who's going to boycott with us to get Courtney out of this school!"

The crowd cheered and clapped. Ian smile at me, and I smiled back.

"Yeah!" Ian shouted. "We are going to go up to Riggs and tell that fat loser what's what."

I started to laugh, until I saw the figure standing behind us.

"We're going to tell him that he's not the boss of us, and that he should just quit all together!"

"Um, Ian."

"And, were going to…."

"Ian!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked laughing, but then stopped when he saw principle Riggs standing behind him. "Oh, fuck me." Ian muttered to himself.

Principle Riggs looked beyond pissed. He glared at us then spoke. "All of you to class, NOW." The whole crowd vanished in a flash, leaving only the four of us. "Except for you three." He narrowed his eyes at Ian, kalel, and I. "my office… now." He growled.

_Well that speech was a total waste. _I thought as I trudged into the principal's office.

* * *

**This was a very cheesy Chapter ._. Also when Joven was saying his confession, i had actually thought up a bunch of things for him to say. seriously, i could make a book out of it XD**


	25. The Principle's Office

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*KALEL'S POV*

I can't even explain the amount of embarrassment I was feeling. Melanie, Ian, Anthony, Courtney, and I were all sitting in the principal's office with our parents. We were being yelled at by the principle, and I was surprised that one of the parents didn't blow their top yet. Principle Riggs was taking Courtney's side, of course. I tried to not listen to him, instead I kept watching Anthony. He didn't look so good, he looked pale, and so did his mom.

"So, what exactly did these children do that was so bad?" Anthony's dad asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Well, let's start with your son, Mr. Padilla. Not only did he try to start an uprising against me, but there are still pictures of him in a woman's dress, disgracing the hallways! Mr. Hecox threatened Mrs. Princeton, and staged a fake fight to get her in trouble!"

"No he didn't!" I yelled standing up in my chair.

"Mrs. Cullen posted pictures of Mr. Padilla…."

"No I didn't." I protested.

"Posted pictures of him, and broke into the school to do it."

"And that leaves us with Mrs. Moat. Courtney says that Melanie has been bullying her, and used physical force to do so."

"Oh that is fucking bullshit." Ian yelled, standing up from his chair.

"Ian!" His mom yelled in shock.

"You're only taking Courtney's side because she's your ticket into making this school one of the best in California, but that's not right! She is a manipulative, cold hearted, whore! Who deserves to be put in jail for almost killing me! Not only that, are you aware that she physically, and mentally abused Anthony when they were together." Ian asked Anthony's dad.

"She what?!" Anthony's mother looked down at Anthony. He was slunk in his chair still pale, and silent.

"Yeah, he came to school with a black eye, twice!" Ian turned to Melanie's parents. "Were you two aware that Courtney made Mel's life a living hell for about three weeks, because Courtney was spreading rumors about her sleeping around with guys."

"Melanie, is this true?" Melanie's dad asked in a grave voice. Melanie nodded her head as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ian then turned his attention to my parents. "Did you know that the main reason that Melanie beat up Courtney, was because she punched Kalel in the face?"

My parents stared at Ian in amazement. "Kal, let me see your face." My mother demanded in an angered voice.

I slowly removed my hand from my cheek that was hiding the bruise. My mother stared at it in shock, and then stared angrily at Courtney.

"See, she's not all what she says she is!" Ian yelled in an angry voice.

"That is absurd!" Courtney's mother stood up. "My Courtney wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't do any of that! They were the ones that have been bullying me, mom."

"You see!" Principle Riggs exclaimed as if those two statements were the only pieces of evidence he needed. "Why should I believe four, dysfunctional, lying, irresponsible, hooligan teenagers over a bright young scholar like Courtney Princeton?"

"Whoa, hold up!" Anthony's dad yelled. "My son is not dysfunctional, or irresponsible, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you call him a liar. My son is one of the sweetest, nicest, most responsible boys you will ever meet. I am proud to call him my son, and he is twice the man you'll ever be!"

Principle Riggs glared at Anthony's dad for a moment, but then spoke. "I have decided to expel all four of you, for bullying and assault."

"What?!" The parents all yelled in unison.

"You're luck I only gave them that!" Principle Riggs snapped.

"That is completely unnecessary!" Melanie's mom yelled in utter disbeleif.

"You will not get away with this." Ian's mom said glaring at the principle.

"It seems I already have." He chuckled.

While they were fighting I took another peek at Anthony. He looked completely horrible, and he was shivering. Not only that, but he was crying. "Anthony, are you ok?" I asked in a nervous voice.

Anthony's dad broke away from the tension and looked at Anthony. "Anthony?" He crouched down beside him. "Anthony?!" He asked, shaking his son.

"What's wrong with him?" I panicked, rushing over to him.

"He's having a panic attack." Ian whispered.

We all watched in shock as Anthony continued to whimper, and cry. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and then two men barged in with the assistant principle following close behind.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Principle Riggs Roared.

"Eugene Riggs?" One of the men stated.

"Yes?"

"You're being under arrest for stealing money out of the Schools bank account."

"That is absurd!" He yelled while one man handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

The other man walked over to Courtney, and started to do the same thing.

"Hey, get your hands off me!"

"Courtney Princeton, do you know why I am arresting you?"

"No."

"Well, we got an anonymous call that you blackmailed someone to beat up, Ian Hecox. Is Mr. Hecox here?"

"I am." Ian said. "She also stole my inhaler. I almost die from an asthma attack."

"Mrs. Princeton, are you aware that you will be charged with battery, reckless endangerment, and since you purposely caused serious bodily harm maybe even attempted murder?" The man said in a deep grave voice.

"I didn't know!" Courtney yelled on the verge of tears.

"Yeah? Save it for the judge." The man then said some code over his radio, and then both men took Courtney and principle Riggs out of the office. That only left us, our parents, and the assistant principle in the room.

"I apologize you had to see that. I also apologize for the way Mrs. Princeton has treated all of you." The assistant principle said. "I promise you she will not be bothering anyone anymore. Also none of you are expelled, but Melanie will be punished with suspension."

The parent all nodded in agreement. I was relieved that none of us were getting expelled, but I was more relieved that Anthony's panic attack was finally over. After talking with the assistant principle, and then talking to the police about everything that happened. We all finally got to go home. I went home with Anthony, and Melanie and Ian went somewhere together, to celebrate. I lay on the couch with Anthony as we watched a movie together. He had his arm wrapped around me, and I was laying my head on his chest. He was holding me tight as if it were the last time he would ever get to. I started to doze off, but didn't try too hard to stay up, because I knew that when I woke up Anthony will be right here with me, and the best part is this dream doesn't end.

* * *

**Can I just say that I've always wanted to write a story where they have this bad ass cop scene where the cops tell them their Miranda rights, then tell them to save it for the judge. My life is now complete.**


	26. Epilogue

**Ok, this is the epilogue for the story. I just want to thank everyone for reading, and the first chapter for the sequel will show up tomorrow (technically today). Ya'll are beautiful people, and now let's END this story. **

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

~5 months later~

The fresh summer air felt good as it hit my face. My lungs had a burning sensation, but not in a bad way. I kept focus as I ran towards the finish line, trying to keep the lead. At the end I saw Melanie, Kalel, and Anthony cheering me on. I crossed the finish line in second place, almost first. Panting and out of breath I accepted my medal. After congratulating some of the other runners, my parents took us all out to eat. As we ate I couldn't help thinking about the incident of a few months ago.

Courtney had gotten convicted of reckless endangerment, and attempted murder. She was thrown in a juvenile detention center for ten years. She also had her scholarships taken away from her.

Principle Riggs was fired from his job as principle. He was also thrown in jail, but was soon let out because they couldn't come up with enough evidence to hold him. About a month ago though, I heard that he was thrown in prison for theft, and first degree murder.

I didn't hold a grudge against Doug for beating me up. He was only doing what was right for his family; I would have done the same thing. So it was pretty obvious why I didn't press charges against him. I was also happy to hear about Doug's mom remarried to a rich guy, and he and his sister were transferred to private schooling. Now, he could read all the books he wanted without being laughed at.

Kyle and Samuel opened up about being gay to their parents, and now they're one of the cutest couples in high school. Also Kyle's dad now runs the gay rights, equality for all campaign. I guess he put his son's feelings over his own. A few weeks ago Kyle came to my house and apologized for all the things he has ever done to me, and I accepted it, saying there were no hard feelings.

Finally after eating, and going out for some bowling; I took Kalel, Anthony, and Mel to my secret spot in the woods. We all sat there laughing and having a good time, not even caring about it getting dark. Melanie sat on my lap watching the fireflies fly around, as the cool summer breeze started to set in. I couldn't believe the dramatic changes that had happened this year. My worst enemy became my best friend, the girl I thought would never go out with me is my girlfriend, and the shewitch that controlled the school was taken down. It's funny how things turn out like that, but I guess that's what it's like being stuck in high school. I remember at the beginning of the year when I thought this year would drag on, but in reality it went by so fast. School end's next week and it will be summer vacation. I don't know what to expect for my next two final years of high school. All I know is that I'm not going to let a minute of it pass me by.


End file.
